Redemption
by Kannami
Summary: TifaXCloud. Rated M for Lemon. Cloud takes off yet again, and Bad things start happening in Midgar, Just outside of Tifa's bar. will Cloud come back in time to save the orphans, The bar, and Tifa? Bad summary sorry chap 15 is up!
1. Last Chance

**A/N: Lets see how well I can type while drunk! (Hehe) this is my first Cloud Tifa fic so be nice! I may not have their personalities down pat, but I'll do my best! Hey it's a fan fiction anything can happen, no matter how drunk I am! (Hehehehehe) BTW Kirin Ichiban is an excellent brew... no its not an import but its still really pricey and very good! Hwooooh! I have been watching nothing but Advent Children and Last Order for the past two weeks like every night! I love Tifa! I'm taking a break from my "Under Ice" story because I'm not sure where I want to go and my "Never thought to See" fiction until I get 4 more reviews on it. So I'm using this fic to pass the time because I like writing! SO Here we Go!**

This story takes place a few months after Advent Children.

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk.(It took me 20 min to write this intro...LOL! Jk like 5!) OH and this fic may become quite lemony!_

**Redemption**

**Chapter 1**

**Last Chance**

**9:34pm**

Cloud stood silently in the doorway with his back to Tifa. The brunette held her breath. _He's not...not again!?_ A small gasp of breath escaped from her lips. Cloud turned his head only sightly, so his ear was facing her. "Cloud!" her voice was shaky and quite. His shoulder twitched at hearing his name. "Your not thinking of..." Tifa's voice trailed off as a small hand grabbed the hem of her clothes. She bent her knees and looked down on the small girl. "Marlene what is it?" The small girl yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm thirsty Tifa." Tifa smiled and patted the child on her head.

"Okay Marlene, go back to bed and I'll bring you something to drink in a few minutes okay?" she scooted the child in the direction of her room.

"Okay Tifa" Marlene yawned and headed back to bed. Cloud shifted uncomfortably. Once the door to Marlene's room was closed tightly Tifa turned her attention back onto Cloud. She could tell he was very eager to leave.

"How could you think I wouldn't hear you sneaking out of our room so late at night !? You're leaving me...us again aren't you Cloud?" His silence filled the room with more answers then she could stand. "Why? Why can't you just be here? Are we not a good enough family for you?" Still Cloud said nothing. Tifa 's voice became even shakier as she held back her tears. "Do I deserve no explanation? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME WITH NOTHING ONCE AGAIN?" Tifa heard a door to one of the children's rooms open and decided to hush her voice. "What am I going to tell the children? Are you even going to come home this time?" tears began to stream down her face. Cloud simply shrugged.

"Don't cry, I just need to s-" Tifa quickly interrupted.

"Don't tell me you just need to sort some stuff out! You always say that how much shit do you need to sort out before you can stay home with us!?" Tifa began to sob and fell to her knees. "Cloud what do I need to do to keep you here?" Cloud turned around and let his Maco eyes meet hers. His lips moved.

"Teef, you can't keep me here, there is nothing you can do. I need to be by myself for a little while." Tifa shifted her eyes from his to the floor, ashamed of her tears.

"Cloud you've been by yourself for years and has it really helped you?" Cloud frowned and focused his vision on the floor. "I know your very stubborn and hard to persuade...give me till tomorrow! I will persuade you...please don't leave me again!" Cloud walked over to her and looked down, over her. His eyes filled with what looked to be sympathy. She reached up and grabbed his pant leg. "We need you here Cloud." He stepped back and gave her his hand.

"You really think you can keep me here?" Tifa nodded and took his hand. "There is only a few hours till sunrise, you know..."

"I only need a few hours! Please Cloud give me a chance." Cloud nodded

"Only until morning, no longer, then I'm leaving. Deal?" Tifa frowned. _Why is he so determined to leave us? No matter I'll show him how much he's needed here._

"Deal!" Cloud helped Tifa to her feet. Tifa brushed herself off and dried her tears. Cloud dropped his bags and weapon on the floor next to the doorway. "Cloud this way" Tifa nodded and pushed through the backroom doors into the bar. "Right here!" she pointed to a bar stool. She grabbed her mixer and two glasses. She went over his favorite mixed drink in her mind, and mixed it to perfection as always. "Here you are Cloud!"She passed him the drink and made herself one. _Tonight is gonna be a long night! How will I ever get him to stay??_ Her lips trembled as she sipped from her glass.

**11:01pm**

Around 10:00pm Tifa began going over everything that might make Cloud stay. But, he wasn't buying any of it. She continued to blend, mix, drink, and talk with Cloud. Tifa eyed the blonde ex-soldier, who was clearly drunk _I'm going to say it._ She quickly poured herself a few shots to gain a bit of courage. Cloud watched her carefully.

"Teef, mabey you should slow down a bit, huh?" Tifa slammed the shot glass on the bar counter top. her vision blurred a bit. _That's it! A good buzz finally!_

"Hey Cloud!" she leaned over the counter in a very un-lady-like manner. Cloud swirled his empty glass around, listening to the ice cubes clack together.

"Hmmm?" he grunted. Tifa smiled.

"You remember that ride we rode on, at the Golden Saucer?"

"Which one?" Tifa scowled a little bit and then smiled again.

"The one where we got to see the whole park on. The one we saw the fireworks on." Cloud lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Remember I was going to say something to you, but I never finished?"

"Yeah." Tifa grabbed onto his glass pulling his attention off the ice cubes and on to her.

"I wanna finish my sentence now, since your not gonna stay and all. Mabey this will change your mind." She slid her hand over his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Cloud got caught up into the moment for only a few seconds. _What is she doing?_ He pushed her away.

"Tifa, your drunk." she giggled.

"I suppose your right, but then again, your drunk too!" Cloud scowled. Tifa Crawled up onto the bar. "I love you Cloud. I don't want you to leave me!" She threw her arms over the Blonde Ex-Soldier. Cloud, not knowing quite what to do wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back.

"Teef, I just need some time, I'm not leaving forever, I just need to think." Tears began to stream down her face.

"I thought you'd be better after you fought Sephiroth, but your worse, worse than ever. Why do you need to think? What's there to think about? Tifa scooted off the bar and into his lap, knocking over Cloud's glass, shattering it on the floor. She rested her head on his shoulder. Cloud could feel her tears running down his neck.

"I don't know what I want, thats why I need to think."

"Why can't you think here?"

"I just can't, I'm sorry Teef." Tifa sobbed hard into his shoulder.

"Cloud please don't leave me!"

"Teef, I think its about time we got you to bed." Tifa yawned and then continued to cry. Cloud picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into their room. "Here we are." he gently placed her on her bed. "Teef, you need to let go." She held her arms around him even tighter.

"NO!" cloud tried pulling her arms off of him, but only continued to fail.

"Tifa you need to let go."

"Not gonna happen, because as soon as I let go, your gonna run off again!" Cloud's eyes shook as if her words had hurt him.

"I'll stay till sunrise as promised." Tifa's eyes lit up. _I still have time to convince him, what should I do?? _She thought over her options carefully. _I know what will change his mind!_ Tifa used Cloud's strength to pull herself up onto his lips and kissed him again. Cloud didn't fight it and once it was over he breathed. "No Tifa! No." Tifa Released him from her arms.

"Lemme guess, not good enough for you?" Cloud shook his head.

"No, your drunk."

"So are YOU!"

"Not the point."

"Don't care!" she began undressing herself. Cloud blushed and looked away.

"Tifa put your clothes back on." she continued to undress.

"I will when you decide to stay." she quietly closed their door. "I need you to know my feelings, because you obviously don't know them." Cloud covered his eyes with his hand.

"I understand, now get dressed." Tifa glared.

"If you understood, you'd stay. Perhaps this can persuade you." she began unbuckling Cloud's armor.

"Stop this Tifa, you'll regret it in the morning." She nodded.

"Not if you're here." Cloud uncovered his eyes and looked off to the side.

"And what if I'm not?" Tifa frowned and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I believe you will be." she continued undressing him. "Please?"

"I make no promises!" he looked down upon her, trying not to think, or notice her nakedness. He reached down and grabbed a blanket. "Tifa, this is wrong." she looked frustrated.

"No its not! I'm here with you! We share the same fucking room Cloud! What does it matter?" he grunted and pulled her close. "Cloud can't you see, I want you here?"

"Yes. But I just need some space." He wrapped Tifa in the blanket and sat her on the bed. "Teef, please don't try to bribe me into staying here, especially with yourself, its not right." Tifa began to cry. Cloud grabbed her and held her close, until she drifted into her dreams.

End Chapter 1

please R&R I wanna know if I should continue this story at all and how shit-tacular it really is! Please submit your honest opinion, because if its honestly not very good, or gets no reviews I will pull this story!

Thanks hope to see you reveiws!

"Brain Slugs are people too, vote YES on proclaimation 99!"


	2. Cactus Fingers

**A/N:** **yes, I gave this chapter an odd name...I think its funny! since I did okay writing drunk, I'm gonna do it again! Hehehe! Thanks be to the two who reviewed, Muffin the Man, and of course my dear friend The Sloth Alchemist! Thank you, you two! Also, I'd like to thank my beloved word perfect! Without you, there would be horrendous, drunken spelling errors! Yay for word perfect!** **_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON!_**

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction, which is purely fan-based. Thank you!**

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk. OH and this fic may become quite lemony!_

**Redemption**

**Chapter 2**

**Cactus Fingers**

**Morning**

Cold air drifted from the window to her skin. Tifa without thinking gripped the blankets closer to her skin in attempt to keep herself warm. The sunlight caught her eyes, and she awoke. Her eyes tore open and she sat up abruptly. "CLOUD!" The blankets that she had been wrapped in fell off and the cold embraced her skin. Tifa shivered and found herself some clothing. _It doesn't matter if I call his name, he's not here. He won't come._ She pulled her fluffy white robe on and untucked her hair._ What am I going to tell the children this time..._ the brunette wiped a stray tear away from her eye. "Chin up! He'll be back!" she put on a fake smile and opened her door. _He must be suffering from one hell of a hang over though! How he can travel in that condition, I don't know. I can barely stand!_ Tifa could smell a burning something in the air. "I thought I told Denzel not to play in the kitchen anymore!!" Tifa rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "DENZEL-..." Tifa stopped in her tracks.

"Good morning Tifa, Sleep well?" Cloud asked while trying to get the pancake he was cooking not to stick to the pan. Tifa was dumbstruck.

"C-Cloud! I thought you were leaving!?" Cloud dumped the pancake on top of a pile a burnt pancakes.

"I'm still leaving, sorry. My head really hurts from last night, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to sleep it off and leave tomorrow. That's all." Tifa walked up behind him and turned the heat on the oven down. _He's still leaving..._ She placed her hand over his on the spatula, and the other hand on the frying pan.

"This is how you make pancakes." Cloud watched, and attempted to help as she poured, fried, and flipped the pancakes. "See, it not that hard, its easier on a lower temperature." Cloud nodded.

"How'd you learn to do this so well?" Tifa grinned and flipped the last pancake onto the plate.

"You pick up a few things when your cooking for four people, three times a day!" She handed Cloud the plate. "Take these out to the table and wake up the kids if they are not already awake. I'll make us some hair of the dog." Cloud took the plate and nodded. Tifa washed her hands and ran to the bar. _I still might have a chance to persuade him to stay!_ Tifa quickly mixed them a drink and carried them back to the table. Cloud and the children were already eating. "Here you are! Good morning!" Tifa smiled brightly.

"Good morning Tifa!" the children chirped in unison. Marlene took a bite of pancakes and quickly swallowed.

"See Denzel, I told you Cloud would still be here!" Denzel quickly swallowed his mouthful.

"Shhh, Marlene." Cloud ignored the children and reached for another pancake. Marlene took the napkin off her lap and placed it on her plate.

"I'm glad your still here Cloud! I was worried you were going to leave again!" Cloud stopped chewing as the small girl threw her arms around Cloud's waist. He patted the child on her back. Tifa grunted.

"Marlene if your finished, why don't you go rinse your plate in the sink." Marlene nodded and took her plate back to the kitchen. Denzel quickly finished and followed pursuit. After the children left to go get ready for school, Tifa turned to face Cloud, who was reaching for yet another pancake. "Cloud are you really going to leave us again?" Cloud nodded and continued to eat his pancake. "Can we talk after the children leave?" Cloud nodded and excused himself from the table. Tifa sighed and did the same. _I'm not the only one who will miss you._ She rinsed her plate and then wiped off the table. Cloud threw the dishes in the dish washer and cleaned off the stove top and counters. Tifa looked up at the clock. "DENZEL! MARLENE! HURRY THE BUS IS HERE!" the children ran down the stairs and out to the bus. Tifa reached over and grabbed her cup of coffee. _He's probably upstairs..._ Tifa folded her newspaper and headed upstairs. She could hear Cloud moving around on the squeaky floorboards. "Cloud?" she walked into their room and sat down on his bed. Cloud was brushing his teeth in the master bedroom's bathroom. "Cloud will you please just try to stay here with us? Can't you see the children will miss you too?" Cloud spit in the sink.

"Sorry." Tifa kicked her slippers off.

"Are you going to come back?" Cloud grabbed some shaving cream and spread it over his face.

"When I'm ready to, I'll come back." He began shaving his chin.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means when I feel like everything is okay, I'll come home. That's all!" Cloud splashed water on his face and then dried it on a white towel. Tifa scowled. "What?"

"Nothing!" Cloud placed the towel in the hamper and began stretching his muscles.

"Then why do you seem angry?" Tifa stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Because your leaving. Am I not allowed to be upset?" she squirted some toothpaste on her toothbrush. Cloud shrugged. "Where will you be going?" she spit into the sink and then rinsed her toothbrush off.

"Dunno." she began brushing her hair.

"Oh! Will you at least answer your phone when we call?" she began washing her face. Cloud sat down on his bed.

"I'll try." Tifa dried her face.

"No, then?" Cloud shrugged. She walked over and sat next to him. "When will you be leaving?"

"In an hour or two."

"Nothing will change your mind?"

"No." Tifa bit her lip.

"A-About last night." she paused. Cloud scratched the back of his head in an uncomfortable manner. "I-I'm sorry, I was out of line." she blushed a deep shade of red. Cloud looked away from her.

"Its fine. I just didn't want you to regret it when you woke up." Tifa looked away.

"I meant every word I said last night, I want you to know that it was not just drunken rambling." Cloud began to blush. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. You probably didn't want to hear it though did you?" Cloud was silent. "I thought so."

"No, I didn't mind hearing. I was just caught a little off guard."

"Sorry for bringing it up. I understand and I won't talk about it, I promise!" Cloud looked over at Tifa, who was now blazing red.

"Understand what?" Tifa looked at the floor.

"Your not interested right?" Cloud looked up at the ceiling.

"Its not that I'm not interested. I was just a little surprised, I never expected to hear you say those words to me."(A/N: wahhhhhh! I'm outta beer! sobs! Time to move on to the mixed drinks!) Tifa looked over at Cloud. "If anything..." Cloud trailed off into silence. Tifa reached over and grabbed his hand.

"If anything?" Cloud looked her in the eyes.

"If anything the feeling is mutual." Tifa blushed a darker shade of red.

"Do you..." Cloud put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Tifa broke from her shock and closed her eyes. They both sunk deeply into their kiss. Cloud rolled his hand from her cheek down to her neck. Tifa pulled away. "Are you sure?" Cloud nodded.

"Do you wanna finish from where we were last night?" Tifa blushed again and nodded. Cloud smiled. Cloud ran his fingers through Tifa's long brown hair and moved to her neck. He kissed it once and then moved to remove her robe. Tifa stopped him.

"I wanna hear you say it first." Cloud paused. He grabbed her hand with his.

"Tifa Lockheart, I love you." He smiled as he undid the knot that held her robe together. (A/N: I'm soooooooo fucked up right now!) As the robe fell to the floor, Tifa Clutched her chest. "What's wrong Tifa?" Tifa's eyes dropped.

"Nothing. It's just an ugly scar. I'm sorry." Cloud moved her hands and ran his fingers down the scar that ran down her chest.

"No, its nothing for you to apologize for. It was my fault, I wasn't there in time, I'm sorry. I was so relieved that you survived.." He threw his arms around Tifa.

"It wasn't your fault Cloud! If it wasn't for you I never would have survived." her hands moved to the strap on his robes. Cloud kissed the left side of her neck. Tifa's hands made quick work of the knot that held his robe together. She smiled up at him. "Are you ready?" he nodded and took off the remainder of his robes. "I love you Cloud!" He slid out of his boxers, while she helped herself out of her panties. He turned around Tifa's eyes dropped to his erection, which was pointing at her. He walked up close to her and ran his hand from her cheek down to her hip.

"Tifa you are so beautiful." she blushed. He picked her up "bridal style" and placed her down on his bed. He trailed kisses down from her neck down to her bellybutton. He spread her legs and dug his face into her womanhood. She blushed and moaned with pleasure. He grinned as he lapped up her juices.

"Cloud! Don't do that, its weird!" He smiled and kissed her lips (the ones on her face) she could taste herself. She ran her fingers down his back. Cloud began to position himself on top of her. "I'm not a virgin Cloud! I'm sorry, I was just trying to get answers out of him!" Cloud smiled in a sad way.

"I know I'm sorry! Its yet another way I was unable to protect you!" she ran her hands down his face.

"Its not your fault, I put myself in that situation." Cloud rubbed her thigh with his erection. "I'm ready!" Cloud positioned himself at her entrance. She ran her fingers down his spine. Her entered her at an accelerated speed and stopped himself.

"Tifa are you okay?" She nodded.

"I'm okay. Please continue." he began to thrust back and forth. She moaned with pleasure every time he thrust forward. He began to kiss her roughly and pressed his teeth roughly against her lips. He eventually moved his rough kisses down her neck she began to moan with pleasure. She was beginning to reach her climax, he could tell because she was beginning to tighten around him. He too, was close. She began to rub her hands down his back, down to his butt. "Keep going, Harder Cloud." he began to thrust harder and faster till they both reached their climax. Tifa screamed in pure ecstasy Cloud made a gruff moan. They finished up and separated. Tifa clung to Cloud. "I love you Cloud." Cloud looked at the girl who lay on his chest.

"I love you too Tifa." she closed her eyes and fell into slumber on her loves's chest.

End Chapter 2

There Megan, there is your damned lemon! Please R&R. Tell me what you think, even if you hate it! Loves ya all!

-Kannami!

"Brain Slugs are people too, Vote YES on proclamation 99!"


	3. Renovations

**A/N:** **Sweet potatoes and Sapporo are really good together. I did not think I'd do as well writing drunk as I have so yes, I will continue to do so! YAY for imported beer! I also bought a huge bottle of pre-made White Russian mixed drink and some real Sangria, so I can write for a long while! As a matter of a fact, I may just put out two chaps today instead of just one! Hurray for you guys! I would like to thank those who have reviewed my fiction: Muffin the Man, The Sloth Alchemist, Coquettish Siren, and Cl0t1-f4n43v4. If it were not for my reviewers, I would not continue to write, so thank you and please continue to review as I continue to write. Damn my sweet potato is gone... Okay, this chapter is where the story actually begins to well, err begin! Please enjoy and thank you for your support!**

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction, which is purely fan-based. Thank you!**

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk. OH and this fic may become quite lemony!_

**Redemption**

**Chapter 3**

**Renovations**

**2:31 PM**

She reached across the bed and gripped the air where Cloud was. She felt nothing. _Was it all just a dream?_ She sat up in her bed. _Did I oversleep?_ She looked at the clock on her desk. _2:32? The kids should be home from school soon. I should get up and make them a snack, and prepare for opening time._ She pulled the blankets off her body and pulled her legs together, off of the bed. Her thighs were sticky. _What's this?_ She ran her fingers down her inner thigh to investigate. _So it wasn't a dream. Then where is Cloud?_ She stood up and walked into the bathroom. _I'll just take a quick shower, Cloud's probably just out. I'm sure he'll come home soon._ She looked into the mirror and found a note taped to the upper left side of the mirror. "What's this?" she couldn't help but feel impending doom as she tore the note off the mirror. Tifa's eyes scanned over the note.

**The Note**

I'm sorry, but I still need to go.

I'll be back, I promise.

-love,

Cloud

**2:38 PM**

Tifa dropped the note and drew her shower. She sniffed and jumped in. Thoughts of him and why he left racked her brain. _I know its my fault somehow, it's the only explanation. What did I do wrong?_ Tifa crouched down on her knees and began to sob. "CLOUD YOUR SO SELFISH SOMETIMES!" she held herself and let the water hit her back._ what am I going to tell the children?_ She washed her face and turned the knob off. "He'll be back, everything will be fine." she grabbed a white fluffy towel that was next to the shower, and dried herself off._ Why do you always have to sneak off like that Cloud. Why can't you be normal sometimes?_ She grabbed her lotion and squirted it into her hand. Tifa's eyes caught the time on the clock. _Damn 2:50 already? I have to hurry._ She brushed her hair and threw on some clothes. "The kids'll be here soon! Damn!" she ran down the stairs and began making sandwiches for the kid's snack. She cut up some vegetables and placed them on plates next to the sandwiches. She brought the plates out and placed them on the table. _The renovators will be here soon too, to discuss the bar's extension plans. I better start cleaning up, tonight will be the last day that were in business, for a week or so._ Tifa began cleaning the counter tops and stools in the bar. After the bar's counter tops and stools were cleaned Tifa's pocket began vibrating. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned the alarm off. "The kids should be here any minute now. I should get their orange juice out." The brunette walked to the kitchen and poured two glasses of orange juice and placed them on the table next to the children's snack plates. The door slammed open.

"TIFA! CLOUD! Look what I scored on my test!" Denzel came rushing into he dining room, Marlene rushed in behind him.

"Tifa, I did good on mine too!" Tifa smiled as the two of them handed her their tests.

"Wow, you both did very well! How 'bout I stick these on the refrigerator?" The children beamed. "And to celebrate I'll make your favorite dinners!" Tifa walked into the kitchen and placed the children's tests up on the refrigerator.

"Thank you Tifa" they chirped in unison. She smiled at the children as they began to devour their afternoon snack.

"I'm gonna need the both of you to help me out with the bar before opening time alright?" the children nodded and continued to eat their snacks. After snack time Tifa had the children sweep and mob the bar's floor, while she cleaned the mugs and stuck them in the ice box. They made quick time of cleaning. The bar was soon sparkling. "Alright you two, thanks for your help! I'm gonna need you to do your homework now, the contractors should be here any minute now." Marlene nodded and smiled. Denzel looked upset. "What's wrong Denzel?" The boy huffed.

"Tifa where's Cloud?" Tifa's eyes dropped. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Cloud's out doing some business for a friend." Denzel still looked upset. "He'll be back as soon as possible, I promise." Denzel eyed her. "He will, now go do your homework." Denzel grinned and ran upstairs to do his homework. Tifa walked into the kitchen to begin making dinner when a knock came to the bar's door. She put the pot she had been holding down on the stove and answered the door. A burly man with a horrible mustache was standing in front of her with a clipboard and an ugly blue jumpsuit.

"Hello, I'm bob from Bob's construction. I'm here about Renovating and extending the pub." his voice wash gruff. Tifa stepped aside and allowed him into the bar.

"You are late, I was afraid you were not going to come." Bob wiped his feet off on the mat.

"I'm sorry about that, our other job took a little longer than expected." He looked around. "So what would you like done here?" Tifa pointed to a few walls.

"I wanna knock out those walls and extend the pub out to there." he nodded.

"Your bar will be huge! Are you sure you can handle it?" Tifa smiled.

"I can handle it! The bars just getting too full, I thought it would be nice for our customers to have some more room." The ugly fat man nodded.

"Three weeks, at 1000 gil an hour. Sound fair?" Tifa nodded. "When would you like us to start construction?"

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"Fine, we'll be here."

"I don't appreciate dawdling, if you can't pay your deadline I will expect a full refund." The fat man smiled.

"You got it!" Tifa shook his hand and walked him out.

End Chapter 3

sorry the chap was kinda boring, hopefully the next chapter will be a little more fun! Please R&R tell me what you think, I would love to hear your opinion. Damn I'm so fucking drunk right now. I will publish the next chap by the end of the night so watch out for it! I'm trying to get at least one chap a day done, today I will have at least two. Loves you please R&R! Support my fan fiction, thank you!

Kannami

"Brain Slugs are people too, Vote YES on proclamation 99!"


	4. Rumors

**A/N: sorry about the last chap, it was kinda slow, hopefully things'll pick up in this chapter! I'm soooooooo plastered right now, I can barely see straight! Wahoo! Yay! Lets see how I write this time! This has been a cool experiment, oddly enough, I think I type better when I'm drunk. I also guess it depends on which game/anime you write too... oh well, at least its been fun! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers...I love you guys thank you for taking the time to review...(nudges non-reviewing reader) hope you all enjoy this next chapter.** **_This chapter is basically "setting the scene for the rest of the story, so bare with me through this one last boring chapter! This is an important chapter for this story!_**

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction, which is purely fan-based. Thank you!**

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk. OH and this fic may become quite lemony!_

**Redemption**

**Chapter 4**

**Rumors**

**7th Heaven**

(A/N: I'll spare you and make this brief)

It had been almost 3 weeks, the renovation and expansion of the 7th Heaven bar was almost complete. Since the bar was closed during this time, Tifa spent most of her time looking at paint, new bar stools, rugs, lights, pool tables, jukeboxes, and of course a new sign for her bar. Denzel tried for a short while to get Tifa to change the name of the bar from 7th Heaven to The Drunken Monkey. It didn't work. During the time the bar was being renovated Tifa had been in close contact with her old companion Yuffie. When Yuffie found out about the renovations at the 7th heaven bar she pleaded with Tifa to allow her to help out. Tifa eventually agreed on one condition, she was allowed no where near the paint. Yuffie was due any day now.

**A few days later**

Bob's Construction finished Renovating and Expanding Tifa's bar. What used to fit mabey 30 people, could now seat about 150 people. All that was left to do was redecorate, paint and clean up. Tifa sighed. "This is gonna be a lot of work." She looked around, and if almost on cue a knock came from the 7th heaven's door. Tifa set the paint can down and went to the door. She unlocked the door.

"Tifa!" the young ninja leaped onto Tifa.

"Hey Yuffie. How was your trip?" the ninja let go and smiled.

"It was boring. I hope you haven't finished without me?" Tifa grinned.

"Nope, there is plenty to do! Why don't you come in, I'll show you around." Yuffie grinned.. Tifa stepped aside and let the ninja in. "Just don't take anything."

"Only your materia!" Yuffie looked around. "Oh wow! This is bigger than I expected! It's gonna look awesome Tifa!"

"Thanks." Tifa lead the girl up the stairs and to a door at the end of the hallway. "Here's where you get to stay!" Yuffie entered the room and sat her bags down on the bed.

"So tell me what you need me to do." Tifa handed her a wooden spoon.

"Make the kids some dinner." Yuffie moaned.

"That's no fun." Tifa smiled.

"But its what I need you to do." Yuffie grabbed the wooden spoon and walked down to the kitchen.

**Four Days Later**

The bar was repainted, had new furniture, more mixer books, a wider variety of alcoholic drinks, and the new sign of course. Tifa and Yuffie looked around. Yuffie grinned.

"Wow Tifa it looks nice! When ya gonna open it?" Tifa smiled

"I was thinking..." Tifa walked over and hit a switch on the wall which illuminated the open sign. "Now. Wanna stay for a while and help out while my bar is reopening?" Yuffie nodded.

"Why not! I can stay for a few more weeks. I got nothing better to do." Tifa handed Yuffie a rag.

"Thanks, you can take care of the kids and help with the cleaning!"

"Tifa your so mean!"

**Five Days Later**

Business was booming, It had never been busier. The 7th Heaven was packed from the moment it opened till well after closing time. Tifa made well over the price she paid to have the place renovated. Tifa began cleaning glasses when a rather dismal looking man asked for another drink. Tifa walked over and smiled at him. "What can I get ya!" The man frowned.

"I can give you some rumors from the underground that affect you and this lovely little bar you run for one free drink. Its not a bad deal on your end." Tifa smiled.

"I'll give you one free drink, if you keep it under wraps. I don't others asking for free drinks." the man grinned.

"You got yourself a deal young lady." The man handed Tifa his glass. "Just a rum and coke please." Tifa began mixing his drink.

"So what's this rumor you're talking about?" The man's smile faded. She passed him his drink and he motioned for her to lean forward. The brunette obliged. He cupped his hand around his mouth.

"A very reliable source says that there is a group of thugs who are taking over lower Midgar. They say that they are looking to expand their territory to upper Midgar and that they got their greedy eyes set out on every prominent business on the boarder of upper and lower Midgar." The man took a sip out of his mixed drink. "They say that their eyes are set on this lil' bar of yours." Tifa held back her laughter. _Who would dare challenge me? One of the Hero's who saved the earth from Meteor, from Sephiroth? This is nonsense!_

"Sir not to be rude, but how do they intend to take this bar from me?" the man took another swig from his glass.

"A number of ways, I heard that they will start demanding protection money from their targets, and everyone in the targets general area. Then when the clients can't pay anymore they start the threats that will usually end up in violence." Tifa grinned.

"No one can take this bar or my money from me!" the man shook his head.

"I wouldn't be so sure young lady. You are a single parent aren't you?" Tifa nodded her head.

"Yeah, what about it?" the man grinned.

"You'll see. I'd be careful if I were you. Besides I like this bar, I wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to it." the man finished his drink. "Just don't tell anyone that Peanut told ya this. I like living, almost as much as your bar."

"Thanks for your warning, but I think I'll be fine!" Glasses shattered to the floor.

"TIFA! I NEED HELP!" Tifa rushed over to Yuffie's side and helped her pick up the glass. Yuffie handed her a stack of papers.

"Here's a list of all the drinks you need to make and where the people are sitting. I've already accepted payment so don't worry about that!" Tifa took the papers and went to mix the drinks.

"Thanks Yuffie."

End Chapter 4

now this stories gotta pick up huh? Well I'll try to get the next chap out tonight too. I make no promises though! please R&R. Loves ya all!

Kannami

"Brain Slugs are people too, Vote YES on proclamation 99!"


	5. Proposition

**A/N:** Wow that last chap was so boring. I drank three beers while writing it. At least I can start having fun with this story now. (Looks over at step dad who is now passed out) HA I out drank you and I'm still typing! GO me this is the third chap I've started today! Damn I'm on a roll! And I'm almost outta beer, which is sad for everyone, My readers because I'm not typing without beer, and me cause I love beer! LOL! Well here goes the next chapter in this experimental fan fiction.

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction, which is purely fan-based. Any Characters I do make up you are free to steal though! Thank you!**

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk. OH and this fic may become quite lemony!_

**Redemption**

**Chapter 5**

**Proposition**

**7th Heaven Closing Time**

It had been a little more than a month since Cloud had taken off, and since the bar had been expanded. Tifa looked around her bar, all the guests had left and yuffie was passed out on a table. The brunette started wiping of the counters. _This is way too much work for just one person._ She finished the counters and began cleaning the stools. _I'm gonna be up all night cleaning this._ She wiped the sweat from her brow. _At least business is doing okay._ She looked over at Yuffie again. _Poor thing, must have worn her out. I didn't even think it was possible._ Tifa went to the sink to rinse out the cleaning rag when a knock came from the bar's door. Tifa put the rag down in the sink and wiped her hands off on her shorts. "We're closed come back tomorrow." the door was silent only for a moment. Another knock came from the door. "I said we're closed." still the person at the door continued knocking. Tifa's heart stopped._ Could it be Cloud?_ She ran to open the door.

"Clo-.." Tifa stopped herself. The man standing at her door was not Cloud. He was a clean looking man in a nice suit. "I'm sorry but we're closed for the night. Please come back tomorrow." The man began to chuckle. "Who are you..?"

"Ms. Lockheart, I presume?" Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Yes, why?" the man pushed her aside and walked into the bar a sat himself down at the counter.

"I have a proposition to offer you." Tifa opened the door wide and pointed out.

"I'm not interested in what your selling now leave." The man grinned.

"I think it would be in you and your children's best interest if you hear me out." Tifa walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Are you threatening me?" the man put his hands up in the air.

"No, but others may."

"What are you talking about?" The man smiled even bigger and he opened his briefcase. Tifa tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm talking about protection, or call it _Insurance_ in your case." Tifa gritted her teeth.

"Why would I need protection? Do you know who I am?" The man stopped fumbling through his paperwork and handed her a sheet of paper with a list of prices on it.

"Of course I know who you are. Even if I didn't, what would it matter everyone needs protection. Specially with such young children around."

"GET OUT!" Tifa drug the man by his collar and threw him outside. "NEVER THREATEN ME, I Do NOT need your protection!" the man stood up and brushed himself off.

"Ma'am you are making a very bad mistake. I'll give you 24 hours and if you do come to your senses just place 58000000 Gil under your doormat." Tifa snorted.

"Fat chance you asshole! Don't come anywhere near here or any where near my family again." with those last words Tifa slammed the door. _What the hell is wrong with people today?_ The door slamming shook Yuffie awake.

"What? What is it??" Tifa pat Yuffie on the back.

"Don't worry about it! I took care of everything. Why don't you just go to bed?" Yuffie yawned.

"Okay! I'll help you finish cleaning tomorrow. Night Tifa."

"Goodnight Yuffie!" Tifa Yawned. _No matter how much sleep I get, No matter how many naps I take I'm always so drowsy. Mabey I'm getting a cold?_ (A/N: hehehe my kitty likes beer too!) Tifa sat down. _God this sucks why do I feel like this?_ "Works wearing me out. I think 'm gonna close shop up earlier tomorrow" Tifa Turned the lights of in the bar and took a walk out side with her cell phone. Tifa typed in a number and pressed the send button.

"Please leave a message after the tone...beep" Tifa sighed.

"Hey Cloud, how are you? Haven't heard from you in a while. The bars completely fixed up, you should come see it! I'd mix you free drinks all night! The income coming in from the bar is more than we ever could have imagined. At this rate we can retire early! Some weird guy showed up, asking for protection money, or something to that similar to that, I think it has to do with a gang that a local snitch told me. Don't worry though, I booted his ass out faster than lightning. No ones going to threaten my family! Well, I think that's all that's gone on since I last called. Please call me back Cloud, I miss you! Come home soon." Tifa closed her phone shut and walked back to the bar. While walking back she could smell smoke in the air._ Oh god please don't let it be..._ she ran as fast as she could. She finally reach home. She could see smoke rising from the side of her house. Tifa rushed around the other side and found that the fire was a garbage can, a little to close to the bar. She quickly placed the lid over the can, smothering the flames._ Oh thank God!_ There was a note taped to her door. She ripped it down and read it.

**The Note**

Bill's friendly family protection.

Only a small deposit of 58000000 Gil

and a monthly payment of 10000 Gil

to ensure your family or business' safety.

Tifa screamed into the streets. "YOU BASTARDS JUST TRY THAT AGAIN! I'll KILL YOU!" she opened the door to the bar and slammed it shut, carefully locking each of the locks.

End Chapter 5

I hope that was a bit better for all you loyal readers who have been stuck reading the last two chapters! I hope you all enjoyed it! My apologies for the shortness of this chapter. Please R&R. Its really not that hard!

Kannami

"Brain Slugs are people too, Vote YES on proclamation 99!"


	6. A Cold?

**A/N:** **sorry about the whole two days without updating, I was re-planning the story! You guys are in for a treat! Yes, Megan I'll add that lil' thing you wanted me to add in, I'll either do it this chap or in the next two!!!** **This story will become quite awesome! I may adjust the other chaps slightly while I'm sober...which is not right now, but when I'm sober I'll go over and make them longer and more clear.**

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction, which is purely fan-based. Any Characters I do make up you are free to steal though! Thank you!**

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk. OH and this fic will/has become quite lemony!_

**Redemption**

**Chapter 6**

**A Cold?**

**Somewhere outside of Calm**

Cloud's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it and looked down at the message on his phone. _1 missed call, probably Tifa again._ He pressed and held the 1 button on his phone and then held it up to his ear.

"Hey Cloud, how are you? Haven't heard from you in a while. The bars completely fixed up, you should come see it! I'd mix you free drinks all night! The income coming in from the bar is more than we ever could have imagined. At this rate we can retire early! Some weird guy showed up, asking for protection money, or something to that similar to that, I think it has to do with a gang that a local snitch told me. Don't worry though, I booted his ass out faster than lightning. No ones going to threaten my family! Well, I think that's all that's gone on since I last called. Please call me back Cloud, I miss you! Come home soon." He snapped his phone shut and placed it back in his pocket. _Sorry Tifa, I still need some more time... I'll come home as soon as I can._

**7th Heaven**

Tifa yawned and stretched. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. _I'm in the bar? Must have fallen asleep while cleaning again. I must be working to hard. Mabey I should look into hiring help at the bar._ She yawned again. "Mabey a couple of bus boys, and a waitress. I'm not sure if I can trust other people to mix as well as I can. Perhaps I'll try out a couple of people." Tifa heard the door shut. Yuffie walked in with a mop.

"Tifa, mabey you should go see a doctor? Your really pale and exhausted all the time. I'm worried." Tifa smiled.

"Thanks for your concern Yuffie, but I'm fine. I think I'm gonna resolve this issue today anyways." Yuffie cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean, how are you going to fix what?" Tifa stood up and stretched.

"I'm tired from all the work. Since the bar is doing so well, I thought mabey we could hire some help, like bus boys, waiters, and I may let someone else bartend as well." Tifa ran her finger's through her hair. "I'm going to go to the newspapers to set up an advertisement. I think I'll also make flyers." Tifa went upstairs to the computer to type up some advertisements. Tifa finished typing, hit save and print. _This'll work._ She grinned and took the paper from her printer. "I'll just take this to the local paper."

**One week later**

people from all over Midgar looking for jobs. Tifa hired three bus boys, four waiters/waitress, and only two person passed her standards for bartending. The people she hired were all hard workers so she barely had to lift a finger anymore. She still bartended of course, she loved bartending. This way Tifa was able to go lay down whenever she got tired. Even though Tifa had all the help she could need, Yuffie still stayed with her. Something in her gut was telling her that she was still needed, besides Tifa wasn't getting better. If anything, she was getting worse.

Tifa glanced over at Yuffie, who had been staring at her for some time now. "What's up Yuffie? What are you thinking about?" Yuffie smiled as she watched Tifa clean out an empty mug.

"Don't you think you should be lying down?" Tifa grinned.

"No way! I love this job way to much!" Yuffie sighed.

"Tifa, I'm serious. You look like hell." Tifa's smile turned upside down.

"I'm fine Yuffie, just got a cold, I'm sure that's all."Yuffie looked at her in a disapproving manner.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Tifa began wiping out the used mugs.

"I'm fine Yuffie." The ninja nodded and watched the brunette clean the mugs. Tifa was doing fine till the dizzy spell hit her. She dropped the mug and rubbed her forehead. The ninja looked up at her.

"Are you sure your okay?" Tifa knelt down to pick up the pieces and cut her finger.

"Ouch! I'm fine!" she stood up and turned the sink on.

"What happened?" Yuffie stood up and looked at Tifa's hand.

"I just pricked it on a piece of broken glass." she showed her finger to Yuffie. The ninja cringed.

"Better clean that, make sure no glass is left in there." Tifa nodded and looked at her finger. The dizzy spell came harder as she watched the blood ooze from her finger. _I don't feel well anymore._ She held back her stomach and closed her eyes, falling backwards.

"TIFA!" Yuffie ran to her side and checked her vital signs. Tifa's employees began scooting everyone out of the bar. "Tifa?" she held the brunette on her lap. "Tifa wake up!" Yuffie looked over at one of Tifa's hired hands. "Hey call an ambulance! NOW!" the man nodded and ran to the phone. Tifa twitched. Yuffie grimaced. _Tifa, what's wrong with you. Could it be poison?_

Tifa twitched. She could hear to voices in the background. Though her eyes and limbs were to heavy to open. So she tried to focus on what the voices were talking about.

"What's wrong with her doctor? Was she poisoned?" Tifa bit her lip she could tell it was Yuffie's voice she was hearing. She heard the other voice laughing.

"No, there is nothing wrong with her physically. Mentally she might be a bit strained, but its nothing to worry about to much." she could hear footsteps coming closer to her.

"So then what's wrong with her?"

"I'm sorry, but we can only release that information to immediate family and the patient of course."

"Oh! Then can you tell me when she'll wake up." Tifa's body felt slightly lighter.

"I'm okay Yuffie." Tifa was finally able to move her lips. Tifa sat up in her bed. "Will you go home and check on the children. I don't like leaving them alone." Yuffie smiled.

"Got ya covered! They are here with us, their just downstairs with some nurses." Tifa stretched. "Are you sure you should be moving so soon?" Tifa yawned.

"I feel oddly refreshed." The man in the white coat cleared his throat. "Yuffie could you go check on the children please, I have something to discuss with the doctor?" Yuffie nodded, and walked out only after throwing her an odd look. "What is it?" her red eyes scanned the man standing above her. "What's wrong with me?" the doctor smiled.

"Nothings wrong with you. Tell me when was your last cycle?" Tifa put her finger up to her lips.

"I can't really remember, I've just been so overwhelmed doing everything by myself that I just lost track." The doctor smiled. Tifa's hand dropped. "NO! No, no, no, no, NO!" she put her hands on her face and shook. "It was once, just once! How could it happen!" Tifa stood up and through her shoes on. "Get my information from the girl downstairs and send the bill to my bar. I have got to go." Tifa ran out of the hospital and to the bar.

End Chapter 6

there you are meg! I made Tifa pregnant for you! Well love y'all hope your enjoying my lil' fiction. Please R&R...much luvs

Kannami

"Brain Slugs are people too, Vote YES on proclamation 99!"


	7. A Visit

**A/N: I'm sad no ones reviewing! Oh well, I'm not going to make it a requirement for this fiction like I've done for all my other fictions. You lucky bastards! I'm just trying to finish this fiction before I get sent to basic training. Lets do it! Please review! I can't drink! I'm sick! (Sobs) aww whatever, I'll still write you guys another chapter!**

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction, which is purely fan-based. Any Characters I do make up you are free to steal though! Thank you!**

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk. OH and this fic will/has become quite lemony!_

A special thanks to

**Coquettish Siren**: thanks for the review! I'll try to answer your question ASAP!

**Redemption**

**Chapter 7**

**A Visit**

**7th Heaven**

Tifa huffed all the way home, ran inside the bar and sat down on a bar stool. _What am I going to do?_ She looked at her bandaged hand. _I must be about a month and a half by now._ She sighed and poured herself a drink. _I can't drink this can I?_ She swirled the glass around and dumped it. With a slam she heard the door to house open and close. "TIFA!"she recognized the voice to be her ninja friend's voice. Tifa put the glass on the counter and walked into the main house.

"I'm right here." Marlene and Denzel both rushed up and through their arms around her. The children were both sobbing into her. she rubbed both of their backs. "What's wrong guys? Yuffie tapped her foot.

"They were upset. They thought something happened to you." Tifa wiped the tears off of each of the children's faces.

"I'm okay now! How about I tuck you guys back into bed?" they both nodded. "I won't leave you two."

After tucking both of the children into bed, Yuffie and Tifa went to go clean up the bar. Yuffie scowled and threw a bottle of pills at Tifa. Tifa caught them.

"What are these?" Yuffie folded her arms.

"Anti-nausea pills, the doc asked me to get them to you." Yuffie took a seat on a bar stool. "Don't do that to me again! I'm not your babysitter! Besides, I was worried." Tifa looked down at the bottle of pills.

"I'm sorry Yuffie!" The ninja smiled.

"Its okay, just don't do it again!" She looked at Tifa's abdomen. "After you took off, he told me. I'm sorry! You'll get through this cause I'll be here to help you!" Tifa set the bottle of pills on the counter top.

"I thought you were leaving in a week?" Yuffie nodded.

"I was, but I already made a call to my father in Wutai and I'll be staying here for a while." Tifa looked at the floor.

"You don't have too!"

"It'll be fun!"

"Thank you, Yuffie!" Tifa smiled. "You want a drink Yuffie?" The ninja smiled.

"I thought you said I couldn't because I'm underage!" Tifa grinned.

"I think I can let you get drunk once! Since I wont be drinking, I can make sure you don't go overboard."

"Really? Thank you Tifa!" Tifa grinned. Tifa pulled out a mixer and several bottles Yuffie hadn't seen before.

"Tell me what you think of this." Tifa poured a few shots out of each bottle into the mixer, shook it for about 30 seconds and poured it into a glass for Yuffie. "Here you are." Yuffie took the glass and took a swig, giving Tifa the thumbs up sign. After Yuffie had finished te first drink Tifa made her another. Yuffie's cheeks became pink from intoxication. "Mabey you should slow down Yu-.." a knock came from the bar door. "SORRY, WE CLOSED THE BAR EARLY TONIGHT, PLEASE COME BACK TOMORROW." a knock came from the door again. _It had better not be...I don't need this right now!_ Tifa stood up, walked to the door and prepared for the worst. She opened the door and the clean man in a suit stood before her.

"I believe we didn't receive your payment Ms. Lockheart. I just came to collect it." Tifa rolled her eyes and snickered.

"I thought I told you, I DON'T need YOUR protection!!! I can protect my family all by myself!" the man grinned.

"I would ask you to think again..." he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Everyone can benefit from Bill's friendly family protection!" Tifa put her hands on her hips. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern. Now please go away!" Tifa began to close the door.

"You will regret this." Tifa closed the door with a click and began locking up. _I don't think so. Cloud where are you?_ Tifa looked over at Yuffie, who was sleeping peacefully on her bar's counter top. She lifted the ninja girl up and over her shoulder and carried her upstairs to her room._ Yuffie, your such a light weight. Mabey I should call Cloud._ She tucked the ninja into her bed and checked on the children. She pulled the covers up over Denzel and then turned Marlene's light off. Tifa yawned and walked downstairs. She looked around at the bar. It was spotless, except for the glass used by Yuffie and a few bottles left up on the counter. _That new hired help really is useful._ She began wiping out the glass and putting the bottles away. _Should I tell Cloud? Would he run away and not come back? Should I just wait for him to come home?_ Tifa sat back in a booth and stared at her phone. _I'm going to call him!_ She flipped the phone open and dialed a number and hit send.

"Please leave a message after the tone...beep" Tifa frowned. _What, did I actually expect him to have his phone on?_

"Cloud, this is Tifa, again...I have something important to talk to you about. It's...It's something I'm not sure I can deal with right now." Tifa rubbed her abdomen. "CLOUD! Please call me!" she broke down sobbing on the phone. "Please come home...goodbye." she sniffed and wiped the tears away from her eyes. _I think I'll go to bed now._ She gripped the cell phone and walked upstairs to her room and shut the door. She changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed still, gripping the cell phone, as if she was expecting an important call.

End Chapter 7

thanks for reading! I hope you all continue reviewing!

I'll see if I can put out at least one more chapter before I hit the sack!

Kannami

"Brain Slugs are people too, Vote YES on proclamation 99!"


	8. The Message

**A/N: urrg! I don't feel so good! Strep sucks ass! I can't drink! (Sad face) well here's your next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction, which is purely fan-based. Any Characters I do make up you are free to steal though! Thank you!**

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk. OH and this fic will/has become quite lemony!_

**Redemption**

**Chapter 8**

**The Message**

**(The same night)**

**Somewhere outside of Calm**

Cloud looked down at his phone. _One new voice mail?_ he pressed the number 1 button on his phone and placed it next to his ear. "Cloud, this is Tifa, again...I have something important to talk to you about. It's...It's something I'm not sure I can deal with right now." CLOUD! Please call me!" he could hear a familiar shakiness in her voice. "Please come home...goodbye." Cloud pressed seven and deleted the message. _I'll call later._ He revved his bike and drove off.

**3 months 4 days**

**7th Heaven**

Tifa yawned and looked at her alarm clock. _7:47! Shit the kids have to be at school_ _in 12 minutes!_ Tifa threw off her blankets and wrapped her robe around her. She was about to toss her slippers on when she heard a scream. "MARLENE!" she ran down the stairs barefoot. She reached the front room, where she saw Marlene sobbing into Yuffie's arms. "Marlene, what's wrong?" Tifa knelt down beside Yuffie, and Marlene threw herself into Tifa's arms. Yuffie cleared her throat.

"You may want to look at the door yourself." Yuffie pointed to the front door, which was cracked open. Tifa nodded and passed Marlene to Yuffie. Tifa walked out and looked at the horrible mess on her door. The door was splatted with blood from a small kitten nailed up to the door. Tifa could feel her stomach irking and knelt over and vomited in a nearby bush.

"Yuffie!" she gasped. "Take the kids to school, go through the door to the bar!" she choked and wiped her mouth off. "I'll take care of this." Yuffie peered out at Tifa and handed her a napkin.

"You sure, I can handle it?" Tifa wiped her face off with the napkin and stood back up.

"Yeah, I got it!" Yuffie nodded and grabbed the children. Tifa walked inside and put on a pair of rubber gloves, grabbed a bucket, a rag and some cleaning fluids, as well as a garbage bag. She tied a rag around her mouth and nose to minimize the smell. Tifa put her fingers on the nail embedded into the kitten's chest, closed her eyes and ripped it out. She held the small creature in her hands. _Poor thing, you didn't even stand a chance did you?_ She took the hose from the yard and washed it's body off. She placed it in a garbage bag. _I'll bury you later, I promise._ She moved the doormat and tossed it into a trash can. _I'll buy a new one later._ She noticed a note that had been under the doormat. She picked it up and read the note carefully.

**The Note**

Bill's friendly family protection agency awaits

your future payment.

-Bill

Tifa scrunched her nose up and crumpled the note. _How could anyone do that to a kitten! Next time that man comes around he will be getting a couple fistfuls of my mind. _Tifa finished cleaning up the front door and she buried the cat. _How dare they threaten me!?_

"Looks nice." Yuffie walked up to Tifa and nudged her. "Why don't you go lay down, you look exhausted." Tifa nodded.

"This kids taking a lot out of me." she put her hand on her belly. You could just barely make out the bump on Tifa's figure, but you definitely could feel it. Tifa took off her rubber gloves, dumped the cleaning bucket, took off her mask and let her hair down. Yuffie touched Tifa's belly and looked up at her.

"Its Cloud's isn't it?" Tifa smiled.

"That obvious huh?" Yuffie smiled back.

"Yeah! Does he know?" Tifa's smile faded. Tifa walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"No, I haven't been able to get a hold of him. I don't think its something someone should find out over voice mail anyways." Yuffie opened the door and sat down on a couch next to Tifa.

"How many times have you called?"

"I've called him twice, once after the bar was finished and once the night I found out." Yuffie shook her head.

"He still hasn't called back? That was like a month and a half ago!" Tifa frowned. "Mabey he didn't get your call? You should probably try again!" Tifa nodded.

"I'll call him later." Yuffie nodded.

"Oh I've been meaning to ask." Tifa nodded. "What was that whole door thing about?" Tifa looked at the ground. _There's no need to worry her._

"Probably just a couple of hoodlums, wanting to pull a practical joke." Yuffie could read the lie, written all over her face and decided to not push the subject. "I'm going to take a nap." Yuffie yawned and flicked on the television, and Tifa went upstairs to take her nap.

**5:56 PM**

Tifa jumped out of bed and into the shower. She could here the kids downstairs bothering Yuffie in the kitchen while she made them dinner. Tifa shampooed and conditioned her hair, then scrubbed all the filth off of her body. She quickly jumped out of the shower and dried off. _I've got to open the bar soon._ She threw on some clothing and dried her hair. She ran downstairs and joined her family for dinner.

After dinner she sent the kids to their rooms to finish their homework. She looked over at Yuffie.

"At 9:00 can you tuck them in for me? I'll be down in the bar all night." Yuffie nodded and began to clear the plates from the table. Tifa felt a buzz from her pocket. She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen._ One missed call?_ She pushed the end button and a new message appeared on the screen._ One new voice mail?_ Tifa smiled and pushed the voice mail button on her phone. _Could it be Cloud?_

"Hey Teef. Sorry It took me so long to call you back, my phone died and it took me a while before I reached a town I could charge it in. I'm excited to she what you've done to the bar. I'm not quite ready to come home, I assume it'll be a couple of weeks, but nothing too long. Talk to you later." Tifa pressed the erase button on her phone. _His phone was dead for a month and a half? That's hard to believe! He probably just erased the message and forgot to call me back._ She smiled and dialed in Cloud's number on her phone ant hit send. The phone was actually ringing. Tifa crossed her fingers and held her breath. She heard a click on the other line.

"Hello" his voice was the same gruff voice as always.

"Cloud?"

"Mmm..."

"You answered your phone!?"

"Mmmm"

"How have you been Cloud?"

"I've been okay, how are you?" Tifa looked down at the floor. _Should I lie to him? Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him...? _"TeeF?" She huffed.

"Sorry, still here!" she took a deep breath. " The bar is doing wonderfully! Its so big! I've been so tired lately that I had to hire help! " she paused waiting for a reply, when none came she continued. "The Children have been doing well in school, they miss you. Yuffie has been here for a while since you took off, helping me with the kids and the bar. Its been so nice." Cloud sniffed on the other side of the phone.

"I'm glad your doing wel-..." Tifa cut him off.

"Cloud I need to tell you something. I don't want to tell you over the phone, it wouldn't be right!"

"Are those people that you told me about still threatening you and the children?"

"Yes, No, I mean well, yes buts its nothing I can't handle. That's not what I need to talk about!" Tifa sighed.

"Can it wait a few more weeks?" Tifa began to get red in the face.

"Why must you be so selfish! Can it wait a few more weeks? Its been three months and four days since you took off! How can you ask me to wait longer?" Cloud grunted.

"I can't deal with this now. I'll call you when your calm." Tifa's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Please don't run away anymore! I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!"

"Sorry..." Tifa wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so upset, it's just been so hard, and every things been coming at me all at once! I can't take it Cloud! Please come home, you are needed here more than you know!" The silence grew to an uncomfortable level before he spoke.

"I'll see what I can do." Tifa fell to her knees and tears rolled down her cheeks silently.

"I love you Cloud." she chocked on her own words.

"I love you too." Tifa cried more when she heard his words. She felt uncomfortable, she wanted to believe him, but his actions always stood out more than his words. All the lies that he never meant to hurt her, everything he always did to place her last, or so it felt.(A/N: wow this conversation and situation sounds waaaaaay to familiar just a over a different topic.)

"I guess I'll have to see you when you decide to come home huh?" there was silence on the other side of the phone.

"...Yeah... I'll call you later..." Tifa wanted to tell him not to leave, but it wouldn't matter anyways.

"...Yeah, later...I guess. Bye." Tifa frowned.

"Bye" she felt sick in her stomach and her heart. _Why do I always feel like this after I talk to him? Is it because he never helps? What he's doing must be more important to him than me. I'll just have to wait till he has time for me I suppose._ She brushed of her clothes and prepared for the night's rush of bar-goers.

**End Chapter 8**

Unrequited love sucks huh? It'll get better, promise! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though it's kind of Emo huh? I must be depressed, sorry! My story wont be too depressing I can guarantee that! Well please review thanks,

Kannami

"Brain Slugs are people too, Vote YES on proclamation 99!"


	9. Warfare

**A/N:** **okay, I saw the weirdest thing today. There was this Japanese girl band, it looked like a game show type thing. Well these girls had a porkchop on their foreheads, in a tank with a huge fucking lizard. The whole point of the game was to see who could keep their head in the tank the longest. It was very amusing, I have never seen a lizard run that fast for anything. It was on VH1.**

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction, which is purely fan-based. Any Characters I do make up you are free to steal though! Thank you!**

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk. OH and this fic will/has become quite lemony!_

A special thank you to my reviewers:

**Angelshadows0102: **Thank you, and I'll do my best to finish this story up quick, before I get sent to basic training. If I cant I will finish when I get back, promise!

**cl0t1-f4n43v4:** Sorry 'bout the kitten part! I was trying to think of something that could upset everyone! Yes, Cloud will eventually come home, but I can't tell you when! (Grins)

**Coquettish Siren:** Thank You for you many compliments! I really appreciate them! I promise that this fiction will get completed, even if I have to write the chapters from my bunk while I'm at basic!

Thank you for taking the time to review! I have really enjoyed hearing what you think!

**Redemption**

**Chapter 9**

**Warfare**

**7th Heaven**

**Same night**

Tifa yawned as she wiped off the empty tables. It was almost closing time, and most of the customers had already left. "20 more minutes guys, then we can close up shop." her employees nodded and continued with what they were doing. Tifa sat down at her table, next to Yuffie. The ninja was nursing an apple martini.

"Get a hold of him yet?" Tifa nodded. Yuffie's eyes lit up. "REALLY? What he say?" Tifa frowned.

"I asked him to come home, because I needed to speak with him." Yuffie nudged Tifa.

"So is he coming home?" Tifa rested her head in her hands.

"No. He said a few more weeks, we all know what that means in Cloud time."

"I'm sure he'll come home soon! Just call him all the time and annoy the hell out of him. It helps, trust me!" The ninja folded her arms and Tifa smiled. Tifa looked down and rubbed her abdomen. "Something wrong?" tifa glanced up at Yuffie and then back down.

"No, I'm just wondering what I'm gonna look like in a month or two." she rubbed the small bump that was her belly. Yuffie smiled.

"Don't worry so much!" Tifa nodded. The door to the bar swung open.

"Sir we are closing in ten minutes." Tifa's employee informed a well dressed man.

"Its okay, I just need to speak with Ms. Lockheart. Is she around?" He employee put his finger to his lip.

"Let me check and make sure she's still awake." he left the clean man standing and went over and checked Tifa's table.

"Tifa, a man is here to speak with you. Shall I send him away?" Tifa placed her glass of water on the table.

"What does he look like?" her employee stroked his chin.

"He smells of strong after shave, wears a nice suit, he also has dark hair and..." Tifa stood up.

"I've heard enough, I'll deal with this thank you." she pushed the curtain away and stepped out. Bill stood in the doorway to the bar. Tifa stood in front of him, with her hands on her hips. "I thought that I told you not to come around here anymore?" The man smiled and stepped aside to allow the last of Tifa's customers to leave the bar. As the door shut Tifa grabbed him by the collar of his suit. "How could you do that to a kitten?" the man smiled.

"I don't understand what you talking about ma'am. I just came to see if you've changed your mind about joining our protection agency. With a business this big it would be no skin off your nose." Tifa sent her free fist to his left cheek.

"Quit lying to me! I told you I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!" Yuffie looked out of the curtains. _What's Tifa doing?_ Tifa threw the man into the floor.

"You'll regret that. I promise!" his words were full of venom. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"You know how many times I've heard that from you people?" Bill swished saliva around in his mouth and spit blood out on her floor. "Get out now." He wiped his mouth off on his hand and walked out of her bar in defeat. Tifa gathered her bewildered employees and explained that the man who had just come in was no longer allowed in her bar, and if he did come in or near it, to inform her. Yuffie placed her hand on Tifa's shoulder.

"Tifa, what was that all about?" Tifa smiled and brushed Yuffie's hand off her shoulder.

"It's nothing, just a disgruntled customer. Nothing more!" Yuffie frowned. "Its fine really!" Yuffie began washing out glasses.

"If you say so!"

**7th Heaven**

**5 months 2 weeks**

Tifa frowned looking at her form in the mirror. _Cloud! You liar! I knew it! You say a few weeks and it turns into more than 2 months. The kid will be here before you!_ Tifa stuck her tongue out at the mirror. She threw some clothes on and walked downstairs. Tifa sat at the table and opened the newspaper. She gave a disgusted look at the front page. Her bar was on the cover, again. Ever since the beating she gave to Bill almost 2 and a half months ago there had been a lot of her customers attacked, fires, break-ins, and robberies right outside of her bar. The neighborhood had become terrible, she wouldn't let the kids go outside without herself or Yuffie around. It was true, Bill's protection agency had been affecting business, Tifa lost very few customers, but a lot of her customers were leaving earlier before it became too dangerous outside. Fortunately it wasn't affecting her financial status too much, she was still very well off. She took a sip out of her glass and folded the newspaper. _I can't stand reading this anymore._ Tifa picked up her cell and dialed in Cloud's number.

"Please leave a message after the tone...beep" Tifa grimaced. _Today's going spectacularly isn't it!_

"Cloud this is Tifa! I thought you said you'd be home in a couple of weeks! It's been nearly 2 and a half months since you've said that! Come home soon, please. I need your help! I can't wait much longer! Call me back, it's the very least you could do! Bye." her voice tone was hasty and cruel. _Dammit Cloud! Where are you?_ Tifa heard her door slam.

"TIFA COME QUICK!" she heard Yuffie scream over Marlene's sobbing. Tifa ran into the front room.

"Marlene?" she took Marlene from Yuffie's arms she had cuts all over her face, arms and legs. "What happened?" Yuffie rushed into the kitchen.

"I'll explain in just a moment, let me get the first aide kit." Yuffie rushed back and they got the girl cleaned up and bandaged quickly. Yuffie breathed. "We were at the playground, and I looked away for just a moment and a man in a suit had her, I think it was the guy from the other night. She got a little damaged in the process or retrieving her, sorry!" the ninja bowed her head.

"Its okay Yuffie, I'm just glad she safe."

"Tifa you need to explain what's going on here, its not just affecting you anymore!" Yuffie glared at her.

"I suppose your right. Marlene, could you go play upstairs?" she wiped away her tears and nodded. The young girl ran up the stairs. Tifa and Yuffie walked into the bar and sat down. Tifa began to explain the situation to Yuffie.

"That rat bastard! We will not give in, we'll just have to keep a better eye on things till Cloud gets here huh?" The ninja girl smiled and Tifa nodded.

"Sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long! I thought I could handle it myself." Yuffie grinned.

"No problem! Lets take these bastards out soon!" Tifa nodded in agreement

**End Chapter 9**

Yay! I'll try to get to work on the next chapter for you guys tonight! I feel bad, cause I'm leaving in 3 more days for basic training, so I'll do my best to get this story finished with as soon as possible!

Kannami

"Brain Slugs are people too, Vote YES on proclamation 99!"


	10. Final Warning

**A/N: ooooooh I'm so close to deadline its scary! No fear, this story will get finished, Its more or less how soon! I only have 2 more days to finish this story, or else it'll be 6 months till I'm back. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to finish it before then!** **Or at least come up with a temporary ending.**

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction, which is purely fan-based. Any Characters I do make up you are free to steal though! Thank you!**

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk. OH and this fic will/has become quite lemony!_

A special thank you to my reviewers!

**The Sloth Alchemist: **thanks for reviewing Meg, your opinion always matters to me! Love ya!

**Coquettish Siren: **Thank you for being such a loyal reader! It's always easy for me to continue thanks to your reviews! Thank you for keeping me motivated! Hopefully Cloud will come home soon and save the day! Yes, I will continue the story!

**Melbie:** I'm glad your enjoying this fiction as much as I am! Cloud is being an ass huh? LOL! I'm sure everything will turn out okay! As for basic training, I'm pretty sure I'll be okay! Thank you for your support! I hope you continue to enjoy, read and review my story!

Thanks once again for reviewing my story! Loves y'all. Hope you all enjoy this next chap!

**Redemption**

**Chapter 10**

**Final Warning**

**7th Heaven**

**7 Months 1 Day**

Tifa rarely had the energy to do much else than eat, sleep, or sit anymore. Sometimes she couldn't even find the energy to get out of bed in the mornings. She would just sit up, look out the window and clutch her cell phone waiting for him to call. He never did. Yuffie had taken over most of her usual duties such as taking care of the children, cleaning house, preparing meals, opening and closing as well as tending the bar and every once and a while keeping Tifa company. She hated seeing Tifa in such a pitiful state. Yuffie began wiping tables in the bar. _Man, how does Tifa manage all by herself, all the time? It's killing me, she always acted as though she had everything together!_ She heard footsteps behind her and stopped what she was doing. "Are you sure you should be up?" Tifa ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine right now, I thought you might need some help." Tifa grabbed a towel from the bar and began to dry the wet beer mugs. "I'm sorry, It must be hard having to do all this by yourself. It's my fault, you shouldn't need too.." Yuffie grinned.

"That's why I'm here remember??" Tifa placed the mug in the icebox.

"Yeah, but I feel bad, It's so much work." Yuffie rinsed out the dirty rag.

"I'm just wondering how you always do it! You've been doing all this all by yourself for how long now?" Tifa smiled.

"I dunno, I always found it fun, taking care of the kids, and tending the bar! It kinda came naturally to me I suppose!" Yuffie began wiping off bar stools. "Besides I always have the kids help me with the bar to earn their allowances." Tifa finished up with the beer mugs and grabbed a broom and a dust pan. Yuffie finished with the seats and grabbed some paper towels and window cleaner. Yuffie began scrubbing the finger prints from all the windows.

"Any word from Cloud yet?" Tifa shook her head.

"No word from him at all, I just hope he's doing okay. I'm actually kind of worried. I didn't think it would take this long for him to come home." Yuffie sighed.

"I'm sure he'll come home soon or at least call you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." she smiled as she continued to sweep. Yuffie squinted and looked outside at a figure who was standing and staring at the bar.

"Hey!" she set the windex down on a stool and walked towards the door.

"What's wrong Yuffie?" the ninja smiled.

"I'll be right back!" with that Yuffie grinned and closed the door. She walked up to the man in a suit and punched his gut. The man curled over and coughed. "What are you doing here? It's not smart you know! Tifa is a successful martial artist and I'm a ninja, both of us were some of the people who saved this place from meteor! What makes you think that you can challenge us?! Get the hell out of here before I get really angry!" Bill began to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, I know your weaknesses!" Yuffie frowned.

"Like what? We have no weaknesses!" The man smirked and rubbed his chin.

"For one, your little friend Tifa, is completely useless in the state she's in! So the main threat is out of the way!" Yuffie tightened her fists.

"She's still able to beat you and your little pals. I'm watching you! I will find out where you little fuckers are staying and beat all of your asses." The man grinned.

"Good luck with that! Remember I too am watching you, I will take you and your pathetic business down, no matter how long it takes." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Be a dear and give this to Ms. Lockheart for me." he handed her the slip, turned on his heel and walked away. Yuffie looked down on the piece of paper.

**The Note**

Bill's friendly family protection.

Only a small deposit of 58,000,000 Gil

and a monthly payment of 10000 Gil to

ensure your family or business' safety.

Ms. Lockheart we would greatly advise

that you seriously consider this proposal,

It will be you last chance.

-Bill

Yuffie scrunched up the piece of paper and her nose. _When I find you bastards, I'll rip you a new one!_ She walked into the bar and saw Tifa pouring a glass of red wine. "TIFA! What are you doing?" Tifa smiled and took a sip of the wine.

"Yuffie, the doctor said it was good to drink wine once in a while, It's good for the baby!" Yuffie breathed.

"If you say so. Which reminds me, don't you have an ultrasound today?" Tifa grinned.

"Yeah, I get to see how well my baby is doing!" Tifa laughed. "Its in an hour."

**An Hour 10 Minutes Later**

Tifa changed into the robe the doctor let her and looked around the room. Everything was the same as every doctors room, some paintings on the walls, diagrams of the human body, an icy table and an ominous feeling. A knock from the door grabbed her attention.

"Can I come in?" Tifa blushed.

"I'm dressed." she held herself tightly. Doctor's offices always made her uptight. The doctor walked in and smiled, closing the door tightly behind her.

"So Mrs. Lockheart, What are we here for today." the doctor sat down in his swirly chair and grinned. Tifa looked at her toes.

"Ms...It's just Ms." she swung her legs a bit. "I just wanna see how its doing." she placed her hand over her belly. The doctor wiggled his mustache.

"Alright then lets get started! It shouldn't take to long." the doctor placed some jelly substance on her belly and taped up some wires to her belly and arms. "Good news! Everything looks to be going well. Do you want to know the gender?" Tifa shook her head.

"I like surprises."

**End Chapter 10**

awww! Fun! Sorry that chap was kinda bland! 2 days till I leave for basic training! I'll get to working on the next chapters tonight! Love y'all!

Kannami

"Brain Slugs are people too, Vote YES on proclamation 99!"


	11. Names

**A/N:** **Scary I leave for basic training tomorrow! If you guys like my fiction, you may wanna set it to alert, because I will finish it, it'll just be a while till I come home! Sorry, I did my best to finish it for you! If I have time I'll give you another update or two. I'll do my best! Wish me luck! I'll be home in 6 months if all goes well.**

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction, which is purely fan-based. Any Characters I do make up you are free to steal though! Thank you!**

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk. OH and this fic will/has become quite lemony!_

**Redemption**

**Chapter 11**

**Names**

**7th Heaven**

**9 Months 6 Days**

Tifa stood up and cracked her back. _This kid is due any day now, and still no sign of Cloud._ Everyone in the house was beginning to get antsy, someone was always watching Tifa, waiting for any news of the kid to come. The house was sparkling. It had only been a few months since Tifa began obsessively cleaning the house, now she was too tired to do much of anything. Yuffie and the kids were all grateful for the cleaning frenzy to finally come to an end. Tifa walked into the kitchen, Yuffie was already in there cleaning off the stove top. "Need some help?" Tifa wiped the sleep away from her eyes. Yuffie set the dirty rag she was using in the sink.

"You sure you should be up?" Tifa yawned and stretched.

"I'm fine. I just feel so restless." Yuffie opened the cupboard.

"Thirsty?" Tifa nodded and Yuffie began pouring her a glass of water. Tifa suddenly grew weak in the knees and dropped onto the floor. Water came spilling out all around her.

"Shit!" Yuffie turned around to hand her a glass of water.

"Here you are...Shit!" Yuffie dropped Tifa's water glass, sending it shattering into pieces on the floor. Tifa looked panicked. "Tifa...?" Tifa tried standing up.

"Shit! It's coming Yuffie!" she managed to get to her feet. "Yuffie hand me the phone." Yuffie handed Tifa the phone, she could see the pain surging all over Tifa's face. Tifa dialed the hospitals number and spoke to someone on the other line. Yuffie ran into the dining room and grabbed a chair and brought it in the kitchen for Tifa.

"Can I get you something?" Tifa nodded.

"Just make sure the kids are near you at all times." Yuffie nodded. A knock came from the door. Yuffie ran and opened the door.

"She's over there in the kitchen." The paramedics ran over to Tifa's side and walked her out to the ambulance. Yuffie gathered the children and met them at the hospital.

**4 hours 53 Minutes Later**

with one last push the doctor pulled the child from her body. Tifa closed her eyes and breathed. She could hear nurses scattering all over and whispering to each other. Then a panicked feeling came over Tifa. "What's wrong?" she opened her eyes and saw the doctor standing over her.

"You did very well Ms. Lockheart." Tifa sat up and cringed in pain.

"Where is my baby!? What's wrong with it?" The doctor grinned and turned around, scooping something up. He handed Tifa a sleeping infant.

"Congratulations, It's a boy." Tifa held the infant close and closed her eyes. She smiled as she slipped into slumber.

**A Day Later**

Tifa awoke to Yuffie's face grinning over her. "Yuffie?" the ninja straightened up to allow Tifa room to sit up. "Where are the kids?" Tifa rubbed her eyes. Yuffie put her finger to her lips and pointed across the room at two children sleeping. The ninja gave a small giggle.

"I was right! It is Cloud's!" Tifa cringed as she moved around to readjust herself. The soreness of all her inner muscles was apparent now.

"What makes you say that?" Yuffie grinned and put her fingers over her eyelids and pulled, making her eyes as wide as possible.

"The Mako blue eyes!" Tifa smiled.

"I want to see!" Yuffie gave her a weird look.

"You didn't?" Tifa nodded.

"No I fell asleep." The ninja girl stood up and flagged down a nurse. A few minutes later the nurse came in carrying a young infant.

"Since your up, I'll send the doctor in. He wants to have a look at you. We will need the baby's name soon, before you leave so we can finish up the paperwork." The nurse handed Tifa the infant and excused herself. Tifa looked down, the infant looked up at her. It was true, he did have Cloud's same eyes. _So he is infused with the Mako energy. I'll bet he'll be just as strong as Cloud._ Tifa lifted the child above her head.

"What shall I name you? I think your father should have some say in your name. He's not here though." Tifa looked down and cradled the babe in her arms. Yuffie frowned.

"Just name him, Cloud's not here so you get to name him." Tifa gave her a sad smile.

"I know. I'll gave him a name similar to his." Tifa gave the infant her finger. "How about Sky?" Yuffie held back laughter. "What?"

"Tifa, that sounds like a hippie name!" Tifa frowned.

"I like it." Yuffie shrugged as the doctor walked in. Tifa handed the baby to Yuffie. The doctor performed a couple of tests and smiled.

"Ms. Lockheart, as soon as your ready and as soon as you give the nurses a name for the little guy, you are free to go!" Tifa nodded.

"His name is Sky." The doctor smiled. I'll tell the nurses!"

**End Chapter 11**

Ahhh what a cute chapter, JK! What a gay name, It was either gonna be Zephyr (a type of Cloud) or Sky. Since Meg likes sky better, I chose that. Please review! I'll do my best to get one or two more chapters out before I leave! Love y'all,

-Kannami

"Brain Slugs are people too, vote YES on proclamation 99!"


	12. The Rat Returns

**A/N:** **Here's one more, even though I should be packing...I love you guys too much! Feh! Basic training is gonna suck, I'm gonna wanna finish this story all the way though it, Its gonna haunt me. Lame.** **Wish me luck, enjoy this chapter and please review. I know this all seems kinda rushed, be assured, I will fix it up later!**

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction, which is purely fan-based. Any Characters I do make up you are free to steal though! Thank you!**

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk. OH and this fic will/has become quite lemony!_

This chap is rated M for violence and sexual content...

**Redemption**

**Chapter 12**

**The Rat Returns**

**7th Heaven**

It had been 9 months and almost three weeks since Cloud had left home and only two weeks since they had brought Sky home. Tifa opened her eyes, watching Yuffie rock Sky to sleep, so she could get some sleep. "Yuffie?" the ninja stopped rocking the boy.

"Hmmm?" Tifa sat up.

"How long are you going to stay?" the girl yawned and placed the baby in a cradle next to Tifa's bed.

"Until Cloud gets here or until you candle everything on your own. Whatever comes first. You tired of me already?" Tifa shook her head and smiled.

"I'm not tired of you, I'm very grateful for all the help you've given me. Thank you." Yuffie grinned.

"No problem! You should be getting some sleep though. Your body still needs rest." Tifa nodded and laid back down. Yuffie walked out and closed her door quietly behind her. Tifa opened one of her eyes and looked at her cell phone, which was laying on her dresser. _I have to call him. Just once more. He needs to know. Mabey he'll come home._ She sat up and reached for her phone and dialed Cloud's number. It rang a few times and then she heard a click.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice on the other side of the phone answered.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah."

"Are you coming home soon?"

"I'm not sure. I'll see what I can do." Tifa frowned.

"It's really not that hard you know. Just grab your bike and drive home." Tifa closed her eyes._ Tell him. Tell him, Tell him, Tell him._ "Cloud?"

"Yeah" Tifa wiped a stray tear from her eye. _I can't, I can't say it!_

"Never mind. Please come home soon. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, see you when I come home." they both turned their phones off.

**Two weeks Later**

Tifa had been doing much better, well enough she was starting to fall back into her old life with a new addition of course. Cloud still hadn't come home yet, everyone was waiting anxiously for his return. She threw on some of her old clothes and admired her old form, which was back. She sighed in relief._ No stretch marks, no lose fat, just my old self!_ She smiled and walked away from the mirror to console baby Sky who had just began to cry. Yuffie ran up the stairs.

"Need some help?" Tifa nodded.

"I'm okay. I was thinking I might just open the bar myself tonight!" Yuffie grinned.

"Sounds like fun, Mind if I help?" Tifa rocked the boy in her arms.

"Sure I have a good feeling about tonight." Yuffie walked up next to Tifa.

"Can I see?" Tifa handed her the child. Yuffie admired the child's dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. "He certainly has Cloud's frown huh?" Tifa giggled.

"I would say so." The baby gurgled and fell into slumber. "I think its high time we start making dinner." they put the baby back in his cradle and walked to the kitchen. The two women went over that nights dinner. Tifa scanned the recipe. "Looks like we have everything." Tifa reached for her cutting board. "Yuffie could you hand me that please?" she pointed at a knife. Yuffie reached over and grabbed the knife and passed it to her. "Thanks. Hey could you go check on the children for me, make sure they are still working on their homework?"

"Sure" Yuffie washed her hands off and went upstairs to check on the children. Yuffie walked down the hallway and into Marlene's room first. "Hey Marlene how the home-.."she opened the door and saw a man dressed in black holding onto a rather frightened Marlene. "MARLENE! LET GO OF HER!" The man laughed. The girl's tears streamed down her face. The man in black pulled out a knife and held it to the girl's throat.

"Make one more step and I'll slice her little throat." The man pulled the knife closer to Marlene's throat slicing her just a little to make his point. Yuffie balled her fists.

"Your not going to get away with this!" The man's smirk grew.

"We'll see about that!" he whistled and another man came from behind Yuffie. "Now lay down on your belly with hands open palmed and arms out to your side. Remember any fast movements and the girl dies." Yuffie bit her lip, drawing blood and followed his instructions. The men bound the ninja's wrists and gagged her. The jerked her up onto her feet and began to walk her down stairs toward the kitchen when the baby started crying. Yuffie closed her eyes. _Stop crying, their gonna get you._ The taller man in black looked at the shorter fat one. "Get it and bring it here." the fat man nodded. Yuffie began to struggle and fight with her restraints. The man laughed and kicked her to the ground. "Get up!" yuffie used the wall to help her stand since she couldn't use her arms.

"Here we are!" the fat man walked out of Tifa's room with the baby sobbing in his arms. "Here kid, you'd better shut that thing up!" the fat man handed Marlene the baby and shook a knife at her to make his point clear. Marlene took the baby in her arms and began nervously rocking it back and forth. The baby soon quieted and they moved down stairs with knives at their backs. Tifa heard a knock at her front door. Tifa set the knife she was holding down on the counter, washed her hands and answered the door. There Bill and three of his flunkies stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here? I thought I warned you about coming here!" The man grinned and pushed Tifa aside, making himself comfortable in her house. "What don't you understand about GET OUT!?" the man began laughing.

"I came one last time to collect your payment and dole out a little revenge." Tifa pulled her gauntlets out of her pocket and slid them on.

"I'm not paying." the man rubbed his lip.

"I would ask you to rethink your decision _Mommy_!" he snapped his fingers and two of his other men came down the stairs with Yuffie, bound and gagged, Marlene with Sky in her arms. A fat man was holding a knife to her throat. Tifa looked around for any opening she could take.

"YOU BASTARDS!" she tightened her fists and grabbed Bill by his collar. "HOW DARE YOU!" the man threw his head back and laughed.

"Your in no position to be making threats Ms. Lockheart." Tifa released him and stood back. She looked around. _Where is Denzel? He had better not be hurt!_ Tifa looked around as three of Bill's flunkies surrounded her. Seeing no other alternatives Tifa submitted.

"You want the money? How much was it again?" Bill rubbed his chin.

"Now your starting to get it. We require 58,000,000 Gil and starting this month, we also require a monthly payment of 10,000 Gil.

"Let me get it for you." Bill nodded and each of his men drew their guns.

"No funny business." Tifa nodded and moved aside a picture in her dining room and turned a dial lock a couple of times till the safe clicked open. As she opened the safe she eyed Denzel who was standing at the top of the stairs, clutching what looked like one of Cloud's older swords._ Denzel please, go find help, I'll be fine!_ She mouthed her words to the boy at the top of the stairs and withdrew the money. Denzel had that wild look about him. _Shit! He's going to try something!_ Sky began to sob, Marlene clutched him protectively into her chest. Bill looked over at the baby.

"Shut that thing up Sam." the tall man nodded and whispered something to Marlene. Marlene's lip began to tremble. Sky's sobs did not cease. Tifa handed Bill the money. "SAM I SAID SHUT THAT THING UP!" Tifa's face got red.

"Just leave already! You have your money now GO!" Tifa began to walk toward her children.

"Don't get ahead of yourself missy. I said we were here to take your money, and here for a little revenge." Tifa gulped. Sky continued to cry. "I'm going to put you in your place." Tifa threw him a defiant look. Take it off!" Tifa clutched her chest.

"No." she began to back up slowly into the table. Sky was still crying.

"SAM SHUT THAT THING UP!" the tall man in black nodded and ripped the baby from Marlene's arms. Tifa panicked.

"STOP! I'll do what you want! Just don't hurt them!" Bill snickered.

"Strip." Yuffie began to struggle more, even though the ropes holding her wrists began to slice through her skin. Denzel flew down the stairs and charged the man holding Sky.

"LEAVE TIFA ALONE!" Tifa ran towards him.

"Denzel get out of here! Go find help! Leave!" one of Bill's men grabbed her before she could reach him. Sam grabbed Denzel's hand and shook the sword out of his grip. "DENZEL!" The fat man ran over to Marlene, knocking Yuffie over in the process. Sam Clutched his hand.

"That little punk got me!" he grabbed Denzel's arm and twisted it backward. Yuffie noticed the sword laying next to her on the floor and scooted up close and began to rub her restraints on the blade. Denzel fought him and knocked him onto the floor. Sam released little Sky from his arms. The baby rolled across the floor. Tifa gasped.

"MY BABY!" she fought to free herself. Marlene while everyone was distracted grabbed that fat man's jewels and twisted. Her threw her across the floor. Marlene made a quick stand to her feet and rushed over to Sky who was sobbing on the floor. Tifa twisted harder and through the man off of her and ran to Marlene's aide. Yuffie broke her restraints and stood to her feet. Sam grabbed Denzel and stood up with the boy fighting for freedom in his arms. The fat man regained his stature and charged after Yuffie. The other three grunts charged at Tifa. Sam grabbed Denzel's arm and through into the floor. Denzel struggled.

"Cloud's gonna get you!" Sam laughed. Tifa watched as Sam grabbed Denzel's arm and tore it backward. The room grew silent as the crack of Denzel's arm echoed off the walls. Denzel went silent. Tifa held onto Marlene and Sky.

"Yuffie!" The ninja tossed the fat man to the side and Ran to where Denzel was. She pulled Sam off the top of him and punched him in the fac, sending him backwards.

"Tifa his arms broken and he's passed out, It'll be fine." Sam lunged at Yuffie and the other grunts landed a powerful blows onto Tifa. She fell backward. The grunts took this as a chance to grab the children. Tifa stood back up. Bill took Sky from his grunts arms.

"Don't move any of you! I wont hesitate to kill this baby of yours." Tifa stopped, Yuffie looked up and took a blow from Sam in her gut, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She fell to the floor. "Joe, Tie them all up, arms and legs." the fat man grunted and pulled out the cord and tied everyone up, except Tifa. "And Now, for you." he turned to Tifa. "Here Sam, Take this." he handed his first henchman the baby. Tifa began stepping backward till she ran into a wall. He walked up real close and whispered into her ear. "Time to put you in your place, bitch." she could feel his breath on her neck. Tifa balled her fists and closed her eye. _Cloud where are you? Am I really this weak, can I do nothing?_ Bill grabbed Tifa's collar and threw her against the wall with great force. Tifa hit the wall and slumped to the floor. _This is it isn't it? _he unzipped Tifa's leather shirt and tore through the linen underneath. Tifa bit her lip till she drew blood. _Stop touching me!_

"Cloud!" the clean man smashed his fist into Tifa's face.

"He's not coming is he?" Tifa began to cry. He rolled her onto her back and took his knife to her bra strap.

"Your going to pay for this." Bill pulled her up by her hair and punched her in the chest, then ripped the rest of her bra off of her body. He dropped her to the floor.

"Whose gonna make me pay?" Tifa spit blood onto the floor. He kicked her side knocking her down to her hands and knees. Tifa sobbed. _I'm not strong enough to save my family once again!_ He flipped her on her back and took his knife and ran it over her belly, letting it draw blood. "There's nothing you can do. Your just a weak little girl. A scared little girl." He grinned. "Cry little girl! CRY!" Tifa couldn't hold back her tears and continued to sob. "Not so high and mighty anymore are we?" Bill licked his lips and began pulling her shorts off. Tifa grabbed onto her shorts, trying to keep them on. He punched her in the face, causing her to bleed from the back of her scalp. "Don't try to stop me." Tifa released her shorts and he pulled them off. Tifa turned her back away from her family and held herself. "No one knows! NO one will save you!" Bill reached down and ripped her underwear off of her and stood up straight, laughing hysterically.

**End Chapter 12**

cliff hangers are fun! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hope you all enjoyed that little chap! Its really long so you should enjoy it! Well please review! Wish me luck! Love you all!

-Kannami

"Brain Slugs are people too, vote YES on proclamation 99!"


	13. Silence

**A/N: This is my last update for a while, I felt bad for leaving you with a cliff hanger so I'm working through the night to publish this for you people. Please R&R I would very much appreciate it! Thank you, and I'll see you in six months with the next chapter! Love you all! Enjoy the story!**

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction, which is purely fan-based. Any Characters I do make up you are free to steal though! Thank you!**

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk. OH and this fic will/has become quite lemony!_

**Redemption**

**Chapter 13**

**Silence**

**7th Heaven**

**Previously**

"Whose gonna make me pay?" Tifa spit blood onto the floor. He kicked her side knocking her down to her hands and knees. Tifa sobbed. _I'm not strong enough to save my family once again!_ He flipped her on her back and took his knife and ran it over her belly, letting it draw blood. "There's nothing you can do. Your just a weak little girl. A scared little girl." He grinned. "Cry little girl! CRY!" Tifa couldn't hold back her tears and continued to sob. "Not so high and mighty anymore are we?" Bill licked his lips and began pulling her shorts off. Tifa grabbed onto her shorts, trying to keep them on. He punched her in the face, causing her to bleed from the back of her scalp. "Don't try to stop me." Tifa released her shorts and he pulled them off. Tifa turned her back away from her family and held herself. "No one knows! NO one will save you!" Bill reached down and ripped her underwear off of her and stood up straight, laughing hysterically.

**7th Heaven**

Tifa covered her body as best as she could. She held herself tightly. _This is it, finally it!_ She closed her eyes. She heard a door open and some footsteps. Bill's laughter ceased. Tifa opened one eye and looked. _Is that? _she looked at the man who was standing in front of her. Her jaw dropped. "Cloud?" The blonde haired man grabbed Bill by the throat and tossed him to the ground.

"You disgust me." Cloud looked behind him at the five foot soldiers who were charging at him. The ex-soldier reached behind him and pulled his sword from its sheath. He swung it with such great force that it knocked all of the five men out of the air. The men frightened, stood up and ran away. Bill stood up and shook his fist.

"Where do you assholes think your going?" Sam stopped before closing the door.

"Sorry boss, we are way out of this guys league. You'd have to be a fool to try and fight him." he turned his back and fled. Cloud frowned at Bill and turned around and walked over to Yuffie and cut her binds. Yuffie wiggled free.

"Take care of the others." Yuffie smiled.

"Thanks Cloud!" Tifa watched Bill as he brushed himself off while Cloud checked Denzel's vital signs. Bill frowned and walked toward the door. Cloud grunted.

"Don't come anywhere near here again." Bill grew red in the face.

"I'll teach you to take me lightly!" Bill reached into his pocket and threw a star. It hit Tifa in the back and she fell forward. Cloud stood up but before he could get one, Bill threw a smoke screen and was able to get away. Cloud coughed and blinked until the screen lifted. Cloud's eyes were blurred from the smoke. _Tifa_. The smoke cleared and her could see Tifa's naked bloody form face down in the ground. He rushed to her side. Cloud ran upstairs and grabbed a sheet.

"You carry Denzel." he nodded at Yuffie as he wrapped Tifa up in the sheet. Marlene put her hand on Yuffie's back. Yuffie looked down on the little girl. She clutched Sky to her chest.

"Yuffie are Tifa, Sky and Denzel going to be okay?" Yuffie smiled

"they should all be fine, but were gonna take them to the doctor's office just o make sure okay?" The little ran to the door and slipped her shoes on. "Ready to go Cloud?" the blonde man nodded.

**The Hospital**

**The Next Morning**

Tifa awoke from her slumber, her head was pounding. She lifted her hand to her forehead and felt a bandage there. She opened her eyes only to see Cloud sleeping across the room in a chair. _What happened? I don't remember._ She looked over all the cuts and bandages all over her body. The brunette pulled off the sticky pads on her heart monitor and all the cords that had been injected into her arm. She sat up on the edge of her bed. _I remember now, that Bill! He attacked me and my family. I wasn't strong enough to save them. He was about to...when Cloud saved me. Why don't I remember anything else after that?_ A nurse came running into her room.

"Ma'am are you alright? We were monitoring your heart and it just stopped!" Tifa looked up. "Can I have you lay back down please, your in no condition to be moving around." Tifa noticed Cloud had awoken. She laid back down and let the nurse put all the sticky cords back on her again. "Please don't tear this one out again. It's replenishing your blood source, you did lose a lot of blood." Tifa nodded. The nurse grumbled something under her breath and left. Cloud stood up and moved over to her bedside.

"Are you alright?" Tifa looked away. Cloud frowned. "Why didn't you tell me how bad they were harassing you?" Tifa's tears began to roll down her cheeks. Yuffie walked into the room.

"Because it was a matter of pride. She didn't want you to come home because of that! She wanted you to come home for her." Cloud looked away. Yuffie looked outside of the room. "It's alright kids you can see your mom now." Two children emerged from the doorway. Both ran over and embraced Tifa. Tifa sat up and held the children silently. Denzel released and looked over at Cloud. He grabbed his left arm, which was now in a cast. He lunged at Cloud.

"It's all your FAULT!" he began slamming his casted arm into Cloud's chest. Cloud sat silently and took the beating. Yuffie ran over and grabbed Denzel.

"Denzel! I know your angry, but don't beat on him!" Denzel stuck his tongue out and sat down in the furthest corner of the room from Cloud. Marlene looked up at him.

"How come you left us Cloud?" Cloud looked away. Yuffie patted her back and handed her a handful of Gil.

"Why don't you guys get something to eat out of the vending machines?" The children grinned, took the Gil and left. Yuffie looked over at the rather gloomy couple. "I'll leave you two, I'm gonna check on the-..." Tifa looked worried and grabbed the ninja's wrist. "Don't worry! Last time I checked he was stabilized and doing fine. He's just taking a nap right now. If anything happens I'll let you know!" Tifa smiled and looked down, letting her wrist go. Yuffie waived and left the room, closing the door tightly behind her. Cloud looked over at Tifa, a few minutes of silence spread over the room, until Cloud finally spoke.

"Who are you so worried about?" Tifa's fake smile turned into a real frown. Cloud scowled. "I brought you a change of clothing, when the nurses say it's okay you can change into them. He handed her, her clothing. She took them and sat them on her lap.

"Did you resolve your issues?" her voice was hoarse and forced. Cloud nodded.

"No I just came home so that you could talk to me about what you've been dying to talk to me about." Tifa looked straight ahead instead of at him.

"So your just going to leave again." she sighed. "What does it matter if I tell you or not. You wont stay anyways. It wont change anything." a tear rolled down her cheek. Cloud grabbed his chest as though she had stabbed him. " I may not be able to protect my family as well as you do, But I can get stronger, I will get stronger, I have to, because you wont protect us!" Cloud stood up. "Your probably thinking I don't have to deal with this, I'll just leave." Cloud twitched. Tifa hit it dead on. "Well guess what! It is your problem. You may not acknowledge Denzel as your son, even though you adopted him too. You always leaving us! ALWAYS! Are we not a real enough family for you?" Tifa grunted as she struggled to stand nose to nose with him. She slapped him across the face. "Leave if you must but don't come back. I'm tired of explaining why you take off to the children. I can't raise him myself! The Bar, the house, Three children! I can't do it all by myself, and Yuffie will have to leave soon!" she realized what she said and slapped her hand over her mouth. Cloud twitched.

"Three...?" Tifa turned away and sat down on the bed. "Just forget you heard anything and leave, that will make it easier to explain later." Cloud's hand reached out to touch her shoulder but for some reason she appeared to be untouchable. A knock came from the door. Tifa sighed. "Come in." Yuffie walked in with a sobbing bundle in her arms.

"Tifa no one can get him to quite down! Please do something about it!" Tifa took the baby. Yuffie left and closed the door. Tifa held the child in her arms an investigated all the cuts and bruises on Sky's arms legs and head.

"I'm sorry." the baby continued to sob as she rocked it back and forth in her arms. "If your just going to run away, just do it!" tears streamed down her face. Cloud tried to get a glimpse of what the child looked like without making it obvious. He couldn't see anything. Tifa looked over at him. "Aren't you going to leave?" Cloud stood up and tifa looked away. _I can't stand to watch him leave again._ She felt two hands reach for the child in her arms. She let go and let him take the boy. "Are just going to leave! Just going to continue your searching?" Cloud smiled when the baby grabbed his finger.

"I think...I've found what I was looking for." Tifa looked at him.

"What would that be?" Cloud sat down next to her on the bed.

"Happiness, I suppose." Tifa rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "Must have been hard, I'm sorry. Sis it hurt?" Tifa laughed.

"More than anything I could have imagined. But, It was a good pain." Cloud looked down on the bruised boy.

"He looks a lot like you, except the eyes." Cloud scanned the boy. "What's his name?" Tifa grinned.

"Honestly I think he looks just like you, save the hair. But then again it might grow to be all spiky and unruly just like yours!" She put her hand over her mouth. "His name...I wanted to name him a name similar to yours, I was thinking Cumulus, Zephyr, and others...I ended up picking Sky." Cloud grinned.

"Sounds like a hippie name."

"So does yours!" The door busted open and Yuffie stood in the doorway panting. "Yuffie what's wrong?" Tifa stood up and walked to her side. Yuffie regained her breath.

"The Kids, Marlene, Denzel! They are gone! I can't find them anywhere!"

**End Chapter 13**

Thanks for reading! This story is not yet complete, I will be back to finish it as soon as possible, so just hold tight! I promise it will be finished! Please R&R. Wish me luck.

-Kannami

"Brain Slugs are people too, vote YES on proclamation 99!"


	14. Negotiation?

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack and drunker than ever! Basic was not so hard! I just flew in yesterday and now I'm ready to pick up where I left off! Man I have the worst hangover...its not gonna stop me from drinking though! My liver is screaming!!**

**Late Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fiction, which is purely fan-based. Any Characters I do make up you are free to steal though! Thank you!**

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk. OH and this fic will/has become quite lemony!_

**A special thanks:**

**Annie Clow:** I'm glad you like my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it as a wrap things up!

**cLoTiHeArT:** Sorry man! I like cliffies!

**MINTy NINJa 123:** Please don't kill me! I had no computer access! (Sobs)

_Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I hope you all continue to review. Thank you for supporting my retarded fiction._

**Redemption**

**Chapter 14**

**Negotiation?**

**Previously:**

"Three...?" Tifa turned away and sat down on the bed. "Just forget you heard anything and leave, that will make it easier to explain later." Cloud's hand reached out to touch her shoulder but for some reason she appeared to be untouchable. A knock came from the door. Tifa sighed. "Come in." Yuffie walked in with a sobbing bundle in her arms.

"Tifa no one can get him to quite down! Please do something about it!" Tifa took the baby. Yuffie left and closed the door. Tifa held the child in her arms an investigated all the cuts and bruises on Sky's arms legs and head.

"I'm sorry." the baby continued to sob as she rocked it back and forth in her arms. "If your just going to run away, just do it!" tears streamed down her face. Cloud tried to get a glimpse of what the child looked like without making it obvious. He couldn't see anything. Tifa looked over at him. "Aren't you going to leave?" Cloud stood up and tifa looked away. _I can't stand to watch him leave again._ She felt two hands reach for the child in her arms. She let go and let him take the boy. "Are just going to leave! Just going to continue your searching?" Cloud smiled when the baby grabbed his finger.

"I think...I've found what I was looking for." Tifa looked at him.

"What would that be?" Cloud sat down next to her on the bed.

"Happiness, I suppose." Tifa rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "Must have been hard, I'm sorry. Sis it hurt?" Tifa laughed.

"More than anything I could have imagined. But, It was a good pain." Cloud looked down on the bruised boy.

"He looks a lot like you, except the eyes." Cloud scanned the boy. "What's his name?" Tifa grinned.

"Honestly I think he looks just like you, save the hair. But then again it might grow to be all spiky and unruly just like yours!" She put her hand over her mouth. "His name...I wanted to name him a name similar to yours, I was thinking Cumulus, Zephyr, and others...I ended up picking Sky." Cloud grinned.

"Sounds like a hippie name."

"So does yours!" The door busted open and Yuffie stood in the doorway panting. "Yuffie what's wrong?" Tifa stood up and walked to her side. Yuffie regained her breath.

"The Kids, Marlene, Denzel! They are gone! I can't find them anywhere!"

**The Hospital**

Tifa jerked her head up. "What are you talking about?" Yuffie panted and placed her hands on her knees. Cloud stood up holding the babe in one arm and placed his other hand on Tifa's shoulder to prevent her from jumping up and ripping out all of her cords again. Yuffie's lip twitched.

"After I brought Sky to you I went to the vending machines to check on the kids, and...They weren't there!" Tifa pushed Cloud's hand off her shoulder. "I checked everywhere! The doctors and everyone is looking for them right now! We can't find them anywhere!" Tifa frowned.

"I'm tired! I'm tired of people fucking with my family." she made to pull out the cords in her arms but cloud swiftly grabbed her hand. He frowned at her.

"Don't..." he handed the child over to its mother's arms. Tifa clutched him to her bruised chest. "You need to stay here. You've done enough fighting." Tifa grimaced. _I know I'm useless in battle right now, but I need to do something..._ her thoughts trailed off. Cloud turned away and walked over to the ninja and stopped. "Stay here too." Yuffie nodded and took his old place in the chair next to Tifa.

"Where are you going Cloud?" he stopped and turned.

"To go get the kids." Tifa stood.

"I need to go with you." Cloud shook his head and folded his arms.

"No." Tifa's eyes filled with tears.

"I need to do something! I can't just stay back and do nothing!" Cloud turned and began walking away.

"Protect him." Tifa clutched Sky even tighter as he walked away.

**7****Th**** Heaven**

Cloud opened the door and made his way to the medicine compartment to grab some provisions, filling his adventurer's pocket with all he could. He then made his way to the weapons room, where he quickly assembled his sword and strapped it to his back. The blonde Ex-Soldier walked down to the door where he found a stout man standing in his open doorway. Cloud stopped and scowled at the man. "What do you want?" The fat man smiled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I see you are preparing for a battle there young man." He paused waiting for a response, but all that came from Cloud was his famous scowl. "Do you have any idea where you need to go? Running around all gun-ho like that isn't gonna get you any closer to what your looking for." Cloud rushed up to the man, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a wall. The fat man coughed and choked. "Now, what's all this about?" Cloud shook him and tightened his grip.

"Tell me what you know." The fat man grinned even more. Cloud slammed him once more into the wall to prove he wasn't playing. The man pulled at Cloud's hand trying to loosen his grip on his neck. Cloud didn't budge. (A/N: Mead is tasty! It's a honey wine! Its really good!) The man chocked and sputtered.

"The old Shinra warehouse next to the slums!" Cloud released his grip and the man fell to the floor. Cloud scowled down at the man and kicked him out of the door. Cloud closed the door and locked it. He then turned around and looked at the fat man on the ground holding his side where Cloud had kicked him.

"Stay away from here." The blonde man then shifted his eyes to the direction of the warehouse and walked away.

**Two Hours Later**

Cloud pulled up next to a dumpster and quieted his bike and placed his keys in his pocket. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and the quietly slunk of to the side of the warehouse next to a window so he could evaluate his situation and plan out what he should do next.

Cloud threw his back against the warehouse's wall and looked inside the window. He could see 30- some grunts all sitting around drinking and waiving their weapons around. He looked to see if he could see Denzel or Marlene, but they were nowhere to be seen. A twig to Cloud's left snapped. Cloud jumped away from the wall and unsnapped his weapon from his back, while turning his attention to where the noise had come from. "Hey! Who are you!? Get away from there!" a Grunt came around the side of the warehouse and at Cloud with his short sword. Cloud blocked his swing with his buster sword. The Blonde Ex-soldier pushed the grunt back and scrunched his nose. He could smell the booze all over the man. Cloud made his advance and finished the man off, swinging his sword hard to the left to wipe the blood off. Cloud then made his way to the entrance of the warehouse and kicked the door inward with a loud crash. Almost as if on cue all the thugs inside the ware house stopped what they were doing and started circling around him, preparing for the oncoming battle. One thug wiped his nose on his sleeve and waved at the others to stop.

"What are you doing here? Are you stupid or something? Do you not know who we are?" Cloud ignored the grunt and began looking for an opportunity to attack. The grunt grew agitated. "Hello I said DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?" Cloud shifted his Mako blue eyes over to the man.

"No. I don't care. Where are the children?" The grunt screamed .

"How irritating. You're here to pick up the brats!?" the man motioned his fingers for his thirty some buddies to attack the blonde Ex-soldier. Cloud regained his stance and prepared to fight, when he heard a door slam shut at the opposite side of the warehouse. A man in a bad suit with greasy slicked hair entered the room.

"Stop. I have matters to discuss." The charging grunts stopped in their tracks and the tacky looking man walked towards Cloud. Cloud's eye twitched slightly as the man came towards him.

"Where are they?" The man snickered.

"They are safe." The man reached over to The Ex-soldier and placed his hand on his shoulder. "But, first I believe we have some business to attend to first." Cloud pulled back to rip the man's hand from his shoulder. "What's the problem big man? Impatient?" Cloud twisted his sword at the man. The slimy looking guy ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright! We'll get to the point, I get it. I get it!" he grinned at Cloud. "You want your kids right? I'll tell you what I want...your beloved 7th heaven." Cloud sneered. The man placed his finger on his lip. The blonde man shook his head. _Tifa would kill me if I sold the bar to these fuck heads._ Cloud breathed.

"Where are they."

"They are safe." Cloud took a step forward.

"I want to make sure they are, before we negotiate anything." Cloud glanced to the side. The man grinned.

"Smart man. Alright lets get these negotiations on." He snapped his fingers. "Hey Bruno, bring out the brats." one of the grunts nodded and ran into the room the greasy man had just come out of. A few seconds Bruno emerged with two kids one under each arm, securely bound and gaged. Cloud could see the relief in their eyes. He quickly grabbed the man from behind and put him in a choke hold with his weapon uncomfortably close to his neck.

"Release them." The man began laughing.

"No. Men! Get Him!!!" Cloud released him and began fending off and disposing of all the grunts attacking him. He sliced through them one by one tacking damage as he went along, but nothing to serious, Until. "Uhh..." cloud grunted as a piece of hard steel went through his back. He fell to his knees and collapsed to the floor. All he could hear as he blacked out was the laughter of the greasy man standing before him.

End Chapter 14

Thanks for being patient with me while I was away! But I'm back and ready to finish this thing up! Yay! Please R&R it would be very much appreciated! Chat you all up later! I heart you all very much! (waives) please continue to support my fiction! give my five more reveiws and I will throw you the next chapter!

"Brain Slugs are people too, vote YES on proclamation 99!"


	15. Alleyway Chatter

**A/N:** **I am soooooooooo sorry! (Begs forgiveness) I have been a bit sort on the booze aspect of my typing and have also been sleeping a lot! Yes I know I promised a quick update, please don't kill me! (Throws the new chapter at you.) Tonight is Sunday night and I have no work tomorrow so I figure, "Hey I could write the next chapter!" so that's what I did! I hope you all enjoy this fiction and will continue to R&R, because yes I will never update without at least 5 reviews per chapter, even if they are by the same person.**

**I would like to thank the following for their reviews on the last chapter:**

**Mistress of Earth:** sorry for the slow update! Proclamation 99 is the ongoing bill to give the Brain Slugs freedom and the right to eat your brain!

**Annie Clow: **I know those men are really mean huh? I can't say much about Cloud cause that will give away to much! You'll just have to keep reading! Please keep reviewing!

**cLoTi and ZaRiTh:** I'm not sure where the other members of AVALANCHE are or if I'm gonna include them or not. I haven't really decided anything about my story at all. I never plan my stories, I wing it! I just sit down and type and then publish the random dribble I had just created! Kind of a retarded way of doing things, but its gotten me pretty far and I think I'm doing a good job even though I am usually pretty wasted when I type this thing up!

**missysillivan:** Yes, I am VERY glad I'm back too, and yes, I do plan on being better about the updates! Thanks for your patience and your reviews! I hope you continue to read, review and enjoy my story!

**goatgod:** Sorry about the slow update... I know I'm bad about that! Also thanks for the compliment!

**Summer Jasmin:** Uhhhhhh...Thanks, I think! Drinking and typing is actually kinda fun, if you have music. The pictures and characters kinda flow like a movie throw your words on the monitor. you can see everything your making them do or say! Its like a crazy splash of imagination

**The Sloth Alchemist** I love you! (Hugs)

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU LOYALTY AND GREAT REVIEWS! I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND LOVE TO HEAR ADVICE TO IMPROVE MY FAN FICTIONS! SO THANK YOU!

This story takes place a few months after Advent Children.

_Warning: If there are any spelling errors, be nice and forgive me...I am quite drunk.(It took me 20 min to write this intro...LOL! Jk like 5!) OH and this fic has become quite lemony!_

**Redemption**

**Chapter 15**

**Alleyway Chatter**

**Previously:**

"No. Men! Get Him!!!" Cloud released him and began fending off and disposing of all the grunts attacking him. He sliced through them one by one tacking damage as he went along, but nothing to serious, Until. "Uhh..." cloud grunted as a piece of hard steel went through his back. He fell to his knees and collapsed to the floor. All he could hear as he blacked out was the laughter of the greasy man standing before him.

**Two Days Later**

**The Hospital**

Tifa yawned, stretched and looked over at Yuffie sleeping in the chair next to her bed with baby sky in her arms. Her lack of a good nights sleep was getting to her. She had a hard time getting to, and staying asleep since Cloud left two days ago. _What is taking him so long? I hope he is okay._ The door opened and a man in a white coat walked in.

"Ms. Lockheart?" Tifa snapped back to reality.

"What is it?" she yawned and the doctor smiled.

"You are free to leave, just make sure you get plenty of sleep. Don't do too much of anything ok?" Tifa smiled as the doctor began removing all of the tubes and cords that he had injected into her arms and wrists.

"Okay!"

**The Warehouse**

Cloud's eyes flicked open and he made an attempt to sit up, collapsing as the pain surged through his abdomen. _This is ridiculous!_ He breathed and looked around the room. It appeared he was in a concrete basement, probably below the warehouse. He looked at the cold metal wrapped around one of his wrists and one of his legs his eyes followed the chain to the wall. His Buster sword sat across the room leaning against the wall as if to taunt him with freedom. The Blonde Ex-Soldier Cringed as he forced him self up. After steading himself and adjusting to the pain he walked as far as the chains would let him and reached out for his Buster sword. His fingers could just barley touch it. He grunted moving his fingers over the blade trying to move it closer to himself, to no avail. After a few moments of struggling he eventually gave up, noticing all the blood he was losing trying to reach his sword. Cloud got dizzy and fell on his butt. _I need to get out of here asap._

**7****th**** Heaven**

Tifa tucked Sky in and smiled as the babe fell asleep. Yuffie came in and sat in the room next to the cradle.

"Teef, Let me watch. You need your sleep right now." Tifa smiled at her.

"Thanks Yuffie!" Tifa exited the room as Yuffie looked over the edge of the cradle at the sleeping baby. (A/N: bleah! This wine is nasty! I wish I had not run out of my tasty blackberry Merlot. I loved that stuff!) Tifa closed the door and walked down the hallway. _I have a bad feeling about this. Mabey I should ask some of the local snitches._ Tifa walked to the register in the bar and withdrew a substantial amount of gil and shoved it into her apron. _This should do it. _the raven haired warrior closed the cash drawer and exit the bar quietly closing the door.

**Two hours later**

she continued walking down each alleyway scanning for a particular snitch, when her eyes caught a glimpse of the right man. Tifa rushed over towards the man.

"Peanut!" The man looked at her and made to run when the martial artist caught his arm. "Please, I need you!" The grungy one toothed man eyed the woman.

"Ms. Lockheart?" Tifa nodded. "What is it? This is much against protocol!" he seemed almost startled as the strong woman's eyes filled with tears.

"Please I need some information." she took a deep breath. "I will pay you well, just give me the info I need!" The grungy man pulled at his mustache.

"What kind of information?" Tifa made a sad smile.

"I need to know about the men, the ones who wanted my bar! Where can I find them!?" Peanut smiled a big gummy smile. "Plea-.." he put his hand on her shoulder.

"How much you got?" Tifa handed him a rather large bag of gil.

"This should be more than enough!" The man looked at her in awe and shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure? This is quite a bit of money." Tifa nodded. "Alright, the warehouse, their stronghold is located on fifth street down in lower Midgar. Its next to, or rather close to the old military base. You know the one!" He winked at Tifa and made to shuffle to the side. "I believe his bike is still parked right outside. Then again they may have moved it by now." He shrugged and picked up his bundle. "Is there anything else you would like to know?" The brunette thought for a while and shrugged.

"I think that should do it. I'm sorry about the trouble, I will leave you in peace now." she smiled at the man and waived as she made her way back to the bar. Peanut laughed to himself and made his way further down the alley.

"I hope no information is leaked and traced back to me. Well, my dear best of luck to ya."

**7****th**** Heaven**

Tifa opened the door as quietly as she could and began to pack her things. She tiptoed up and down the halls, to not alert the sleeping ninja who would oppose her plan entirely. Tifa had to make this work, she was tired of things preventing her from having her own family. Now that she had it within her grasp nothing, nothing was going to take that away from her. "Here it is." she sighed as she placed the last Hi- Potion in her "adventurer's pocket" the martial artist slid down the hall and out the door as quietly as possible, taking the time to scribble Yuffie a quick note with a brief explanation. Tifa walked into the garage and started the motor to the spare motorcycle and took off in the direction of lower Midgar. _Hold on, I'm coming Cloud!_

End Chapter 15

sorry about the shortness and lameness of this last chapter and the amount of time it took me to get it to you! I promise the next chapter will be longer and better than this. It will start picking up I swear, so bear with me just a little while longer ok? Well please R&R. As usual 5 reviews or no new chapter, I'm sorry I'm such a stingy bastard, but that's just the way things are, Sorry. New chapter should be ready to go in just four more days so please be sure to leave me a comment! Love ya all!

-Kannami

"Brain Slugs are people too, vote YES on proclamation 99!"


End file.
